


Descenso al paraíso

by PrincessAussy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAussy/pseuds/PrincessAussy
Summary: Universo Alternativo: Y si nos hubiésemos conocido en mejores situaciones ¿Aún así habrías querido a este desastre?





	1. Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Si ven este fic en wattpad, si, también es mío, lo publico en ambas plataformas. Espero les guste y se aprecian mucho los comentarios.

Existían muchas cosas de las que el mundo carecía, por mencionar algunas: Empatía, sinceridad, lealtad... Touko Fukawa no había experimentado en su vida sentimientos como aquellos, razón por la cual la coraza en la que se había guardado ante el mundo parecía prácticamente impenetrable. Algunos consideraban que tan sólo era una chica muy extraña, otros la catalogaban en aquél grupo de personas que simplemente no se adaptaban a los estándares canónicos de "normalidad", al cual se referían con una adjetivo tan fuerte e hiriente como lo era "loca". Lo cierto era que a estas alturas de su vida ya no le importaba... O, más bien, se le daba en extremo bien fingir que así era.

No necesitaba de los demás, se repetía constantemente. Mientras se tuviese a sí misma ¿Qué importaba? Las personas eran estúpidas, sin contar que se regocijaban en el agridulce néctar de su ego, fácilmente inflado con cosas superfluas como lo eran tener objetos nuevos, belleza física... Un sinfín de estupideces que no tenían que ver en lo absoluto con el valor de un ser humano. Ella, por supuesto, no se sentía diferente: Solía regocijarse en su talento para las letras, un arte que le había acompañado desde pequeña, permitiéndole liberar todos aquellos sentimientos que nadie escucharía por otra vía. Por supuesto, sus escritos siempre habían estado hechos bajo pseudónimos, nadie sabía que ella era la autora de esas historias que tanto discutían al salir de clases, nadie tenía idea que eran los "sentimientos de esa lunática" los que causaban repercusión en sus corazones cada vez que tomaban sus aparatos electrónicos.

Si tan solo supieran...

La ironía, en muchas ocasiones, le brindaba tal satisfacción que le era incluso gracioso... Y repulsivo ¿Por qué las personas debían ser tan asquerosas? ¿Por qué no veían más allá de lo que tenían frente a sus narices? Era simplemente ilógico, rayaba casi en lo vomitivo, quizás por eso es que dentro de sí misma, existía una persona con la capacidad de acabar con la vida de algún incauto sin pensárselo dos veces.

Ese, era su segundo secreto.

Por supuesto, este último era mucho más oscuro y peligroso que el primero, ella misma, en más de una ocasión, habría querido acabar con dicho secreto... Pero era tan difícil, lo único que quizás le devolvía la "calma" era sin duda la selectividad de su otro yo con respecto a victimas... Aunque hacía mucho desde la última vez, de hecho, sólo se habían tratado de dos chicos, por eso se había prometido a sí misma el ser cautelosa con respecto a la próxima vez que a su corazón le diese por querer funcionar y enamorarse de alguien más. No obstante ¿Podría llamar a ese sentimiento amor? El amor no daña, el amor protege, el amor es constante y nada lo quiebra, al menos esa era la teoría.

Quizás, lo que ella alguna vez sintió, se trataba de una obsesión.

No importaba ya: Nadie sabía acerca de ese asunto y así permanecería, incluso si tuviese que reprimirse más de lo que ya lo hacía. Por el momento su bajo perfil era más que satisfactorio ¿Para qué necesitaba ir a fiestas? ¿Paseos? ¿Quién necesitaba de una vida universitaria "normal"? En todo caso ella no, de eso estaba segura. Nada en su vida había tenido la etiqueta de normal hasta ahora, no veía por qué debería empezar en este momento. El estatus quo era muchísimo más importante, e intentar no dañarse a sí misma... Aunque esa persona dentro de ella nunca permitía que se dañase a sí misma, ya lo había intentado, en varias ocasiones.

Podía decirse que, a estas alturas, ya no esperaba nada más de la vida, sólo permitir que todo fluyese a su esperado final, sobreviviendo.

.

.

.

.

.

La castaña retiró suavemente el mitón de cuero que cubría su zurda para poder observar la hora: Ya iba tarde, quizás demasiado. No sabía en qué momento se habían pasado las horas del día, sin embargo aún había solución. Tomó el casco guardado en el asiento de su vehículo mientras se disponía a montar en el. Había sido todo un asunto en extremo curioso: Antes, la sola idea de montar una bicicleta le aterrorizaba, ahora, que tenía una moto gracias a la inhabilidad de su hermano mayor por andar conducir su regalo de cumpleaños de mayoría de edad, había sido dejada a ella. Makoto al principio se encontraba un tanto receloso de que su hermana menor la usara, pero ella parecía divertirse yendo a cualquier lugar, además podía aprovechar también de que le diera un aventón... El punto es que aquella moto roja parecía haber sido diseñada más para Komaru que para él mismo, y ella no podía estar más feliz.

Aunque, por supuesto, Makoto se había prometido a sí mismo que también aprendería a conducirla, pero esa ya era completamente de su hermana ¿Quizás en el futuro podría tener una que se ajustase mejor a él?

Todo esto representaba con bastante exactitud lo que Komaru era en su vida: Sencilla, valerosa, en ocasiones necesitaba de un pequeño empujón para poder concretar sus metas, pero jamás dejaba nada a medias. No se sentía una chica especial y mucho menos talentosa, siempre había pensado que sus dones de adaptación eran lo ubicuo en cualquier persona, después de todo como seres sociales el deseo natural resultaba en encajar con todo aquello que nos rodea, y ella no hacía más que, con mucho esfuerzo, intentarlo.

Komaru era tan sólo una chica normal, con sueños normales, metas simples, y la única visión de tener una vida feliz.

El sonido del vehículo encendiéndose retumbo como el de un felino salvaje sobre el asfalto, la chica puso una pierna a cada lado del asiento mientras ubicaba sus pupilas esmeralda detrás del cristal protector del casco, así como su corto cabello. No solía tomar demasiados riesgos al momento de conducir, después de todo, valoraba su vida por mucho que le gustase la velocidad que le proporcionaba aquél vehículo. Tan solo ubicó la bolsa de mercado con golosinas y otras cosas donde no hiciera estorbo mientras que con un rugido se decidía a al fin arrancar de regreso, sin idea alguna de lo que deparaba más adelante en la vía.

Quizás los encuentros más idílicos son aquellos que no esperamos, esos que llegan como el relámpago en la tormenta a iluminar la oscuridad en nuestros caminos, de los que no esperamos nada y en cambio, nos llevamos todo al acabar. Ninguna de ellas se imaginó jamás que eso era lo que ocurriría en el momento en que, sin ninguna intención de por medio de la castaña más que su propia distracción, rodó su rojo monstruo sobre un charco de agua, empapando no solo a la mayor y su ropa, sino también sus flamantes fotocopias recién sacadas.

La visión de la chica se empañó literal y metafóricamente, estaba viendo en negro, juraba que el día no podía ser más deprimente y allí estaba algún pelmazo sobre su motocicleta probándole lo contrario. Lo que ella jamás se imagino era que quién conducía era otra chica, misma que en vez de dejarla ahí burlándose de su desgracia, se detuvo con la misma velocidad en la que aparentaba manejar, oyendo así la voz preocupada de aquella desconocida por primera de muchas veces en su vida, jamás se acostumbraría a que un ser humano le dedicase ese tono de voz.

\- ¡No sabes cuánto lo siento! ¿Te encuentras bien?


	2. Desconcertante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a los que hayan leído este fic! Espero no decepcionarles, estoy dando lo más que puedo y hacía mucho que no escribía tan seguido.

\- Lo lamento mucho, en serio…

\- Ya, me has repetido lo mismo como quince veces… - La mayor estaba realmente cansada de esta perorata. Llevaba alrededor de diez minutos escuchando las disculpas de la chica, quién la había estado revisando de pies a cabeza en busca de alguna herida ¡De ser necesario la llevaría a un hospital! No obstante, el único daño real que le había ocasionado, fue el de mojar su ropa – Ugh, estoy bien, solo empapada… Y lejos de casa.

\- ¡Soy una gran idiota! Ya sé… ¿Quieres que te lleve? Quizás no sea mucho, pero si puedo ayudarte de alguna manera me sentiré más tranquila…

\- ¿Ahora esto es sobre ti? Vaya, todo un clásico – Honestamente, Touko se sentía feliz de que alguien se preocupase por ella, no obstante debía mantener el poco orgullo que aún quedaba intacto, además el ver vehículo en el que se trasladaba le revolvió el estómago - ¡Ni loca me subiré a esa cosa!

\- ¿Eh? Oh… La moto, ya sé que se ve un poco intimidante, pero créeme que no lo es ¡En lo absoluto! Y usualmente soy muy buena conductora, esta es la primera vez que un accidente como este me ocurre de hecho… - Komaru de verdad tenía el corazón en una mano, sabía cuán difícil podía tornarse un día, y viendo a través de las ojeras de la otra chica podía notar que el suyo probablemente no había sido nada fácil, lo que hacía las cosas mil veces peor – Por favor, permíteme ayudarte… - El tono de voz empleado por la castaña movió una fibra en el corazón ajeno ¿Qué demonios era esto? ¿Acaso le parecía tierna? ¿El monstruo que había acabado de arruinar su tarea… Tierna? En verdad que el día no podía tornarse peor, internalizó la escritora, quién con un resoplido se vio en la penosa necesidad de aceptar su destino.

\- … Bien, incluso si es para satisfacer tu estúpido ego ¡No creas que es por alguna otra razón! De verdad, las chicas como tú son lo peor – Cruzándose de brazos se acercó hasta la motocicleta, una de sus cejas se arqueó instintivamente ¿Pues qué hacía una chica de su edad con una cosa de estas? ¿No era algo demasiado masculino? Bueno, cada quién sus gustos – Sólo me pienso montar si me das un casco, además me debes un juego de fotocopias.

\- ¡Siempre llevo uno extra conmigo! Un casco, quiero decir – Le expresión de la menor de repente se iluminó de una manera que la más alta no pudo explicar ¿Se ponía así por tan solo aceptar su acto de redención? Hablando de gente simple y sin gracia. Touko observó cómo efectivamente sacaba protección bajo la pequeña maleta del asiento, no tardó ni dos segundos en extenderla en dirección a la chica que permanecía empapada frente a ella – Respecto a lo otro… Es probable que la papelería este cerrada a esta hora, pero me comprometo a pagártelo mañana, entre otras cosas – Aquello alertó aún más a la escritora, que aunque indecisa tomó el objeto entre sus manos, mientas una expresión de evidente cautela se hacía paso en su rostro – Perdona si es un poco más grande, es el que suele usar mi copiloto…

\- ¿Copiloto, eh? Bueno, supongo que tu novio no se molestará porque lo use por un rato – Acabó por dejar de pensar y ponérselo, en verdad no le hacía mucha gracia aquello, pero tampoco le veía mucha más opción a negarse. Caso contrario ocurrió en la otra chica, quién movió las manos enérgicamente.

\- ¡No, quería decir que es de mi hermano! No tengo novio o algo parecido - ¿Por qué se ponía tan a la defensiva de repente? Touko se vio un tanto sorprendida, le habría creído que tuviese pareja porque… Vamos, ante todo resultaba una chica muy linda, de la clase que le gustaría a la mayoría de idiotas que conocía ¿Qué dificultad le podría representar tener a alguien a su lado? Era increíble como la idea le deprimía si la comparaba con su propia suerte en el amor… 

\- Bueno, lo que digas… ¿Te subes? No pienso montar esa cosa si primero no estas arriba – Una suave risita brotó de su compañera quién no lo pensó dos veces antes de obedecer, una vez arriba le invitó a hacer lo mismo.

\- ¡Vamos! Sólo tienes que tener cuidado al acomodarte. Por cierto… Me llamo Komaru Naegi, diría que es un placer pero seguro para ti no lo es jaja… De verdad lo lamento mucho…

\- Ya dije que basta con eso – Al subirse, por poco se resbala… Pero la mano de la menor la sostuvo con suficiente fuerza como para no perder la dignidad. De verdad que este era un día que probablemente bloquearía de su memoria para siempre – Touko… Fukawa, no tienes que recordarlo ni nada, de todas formas no soy nadie importante.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? No podría simplemente olvidarlo, es bonito y espero poder usarlo de alguna manera en el futuro - ¿De verdad existía gente así de espontanea? ¿Así de… Simple? Era la primera vez que Touko se topaba con una persona tan honesta, y la verdad, no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar – Vamos, dime a dónde quieres que te lleve.

\- Ah cierto… Mmm ¿Sabes dónde están las residencias de Pico de Esperanza? Pues…

\- No me digas ¿Estudias ahí? – La sorpresa en la voz ajena la alarmó un poco, pero luego de un par de segundos afirmó en voz baja - ¡Que asombroso! Mi hermano mayor también, probablemente se conozcan… Bueno, no, es un lugar muy grande después de todo ¿Verdad? – El apellido de la chica no le sonaba de nadie, así que la respuesta era un evidente no… O quién sabe, no es como si conociera muy bien a aquellos que le rodeasen. La única manera que tenía para entablar conversación con alguien es que dicha persona diera el primer paso y eso era algo que, evidentemente, nunca pasaba – Ya veo… ¡Bueno, no importa! El asunto es que iba justamente camino hacia allá, así que no habrá problema – La castaña se dedicó entonces a darle un buen encendido al vehículo, lo que provocó una reacción automática en su pasajera, quién inmediatamente la abrazó con fuerza de la cintura. Para ser tan delgada era bastante fuerte… O al menos eso pensó – Jeje, de verdad no te preocupes, iré con cuidado.

\- Ya… Más te vale.

Efectivamente la menor cumplió con su palabra, a pesar de que la motocicleta aún le causaba un vértigo de proporciones colosales, lo cierto era que resultó más llevadero de lo que esperaba. Podía empezar a comprender que gustaba de andar en esa cosa infernal: Pasar a los demás autos sin problema era una gran ventaja, el tráfico no era algo de lo que se tuviese que fijar, las luces pasando a velocidad a su lado en cierto grado se veían muy lindas… Y el atardecer parecía otro cuando estabas en movimiento. De cierto modo podría usar esto de referencia para algún escrito, aunque Komaru estaba muy lejos de ser el estereotipo de chico que le gustaría a alguien que leyese sus novelas… O bueno, quién sabe, podría sorprenderla, después de todo no la conocía más que superficialmente aún. Además su cabello olía muy bien.

Aunque sería mejor omitir que pensó esa parte.

El viaje resultó ser más corto de lo esperado, con todo lo que pensaba de más, se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado a su destino. El cielo empezaba a teñirse en un manto azul marino sobre el naranja del ocaso, y posiblemente esta sería la última ocasión en la que se verían.

\- ¡Llegamos! Mmm ¿Hacía que parte vives? Yo voy a los edificios de abajo, pero puedo dejarte donde quieras. Además necesito tu número para poder pagar tus copias mañana - … O tal vez no.

\- ¿Q-Qué? No… No hay problema, no me hace falta, ya me trajiste hasta aquí y eso es suficiente supongo. Eh… Mi habitación está al final del calle principal, puedo caminar desde aquí… - En parte porque ya había llegado a su límite de vergüenza por un día, por otro lado, a pesar de lo ameno del viaje ya quería bajarse de esa cosa.

\- Ya veo… ¡Pero insisto en lo del número! ¿Por favor? – Otra vez esa voz ¿Es que no se cansaba de hacer eso? ¡Era demasiado tierna, resultaba ridículo! ¿Cómo alguien le decía que no? Estaba segura que era de la clase de chicas que tenía el mundo a sus pies, ojalá ella tuviese ese don.

\- … Está bien, como quieras, sólo no me marques antes de las 9 – Bajándose al fin escribió el número en el teléfono ajeno, llenó de calcomanías de lo que reconocía como… ¿Símbolos de grupos de idols? Vaya, que original – Ya está…

\- ¡Qué bueno! Por favor no pases mucho tiempo con esa ropa ¿Vale? No me gustaría que te enfermes – Colocando el casco usado por la otra chica en sus piernas debido a que ya le faltaba poco para quedarse a ella también, se despidió con una mano, dejando atónita a su acompañante quién aún no entendía cómo podía preocuparse tanto por ella - ¡Te veo mañana, Touko-chan!

Un extraño sentimiento hizo nudo en el estómago de la mayor ¿De qué se trataba? No estaba muy segura, de hecho, no parecía algo que hubiese experimentado antes, así que decidió no darle mucha importancia y terminarse de ir. Antes de poder insertar la llave en la puerta un estornudo hizo eco a través de sus labios, cambiando por completo su expresión; la sonrisa que se abrió paso a través de ellos no podía ser vista por nadie, no obstante, si de algo estaba segura, es que todo este asunto podría acabar en algo interesante.


	3. ¿En serio eres así?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Ugh, no sé porque me pongo un poco nerviosa escribiendo esto ¿No es raro? Jaja, en fin, poco a poco pretendo sacarlas del cascarón, Touko necesita un empujoncito, pobre mujer.

\- ¿De verdad tienes que leer todo esto? 

\- Si bueno… Tengo hasta el viernes, si me esfuerzo puedo acabar y darme el lujo de hacer un repaso… 

\- ¿TIENES QUE LEER TODO ESTO ESTA MISMA SEMANA? ¡Pensé que era para final de mes! Dios mío… - La sorpresa en la cara de la chica resultaba equiparable a la que había sentido la mayor hacía un par de horas al verla parada frente a su apartamento con uniforme escolar; ella habría jurado que eran de la misma edad, pero vaya a ser que no. De cualquier modo Komaru le había comentado que ya este año se graduaría y que su sueño era entrar a la misma universidad, aunque ella pensaba irse por artes. 

\- Oye, no se está en literatura solo para admirar la belleza de los poemas sabes… 

\- Me imagino que si… Pero eso no quita que sea algo admirable ¡Se nota que pones mucho empeño, Fukawa-san! Algún día me gustaría mucho leer algo que escribieses – Al escuchar ese comentario, la mayor se detuvo en seco ¿Por qué esta chica era tan amable? Diablos… Además, nadie en su vida jamás había pedido tan directamente ver uno de sus escritos, era algo a lo que definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada - ¿P-Pasa algo malo? 

\- No no… Es que… No suelo mostrar mi trabajo, es todo – Bueno, si en verdad insistía podría darle algún manuscrito viejo de esos que jamás había publicado en ninguna parte, aunque no fuesen lo mejor del mundo, al menos sería algo inédito con lo que no tendría posibilidad de compararla con nadie más. 

\- ¿De verdad? Bueno, creo que te entiendo, yo tampoco suelo mostrarle mis dibujos a nadie jeje, en parte porque no soy tan buena aun… ¡Pero practico todos los días! Quisiera poder hacer un manga que toque el corazón de muchos, y que luego lo volviesen anime… Quizás hasta un musical ¡O una obra de teatro! – Ambiciosa ¿Eh? De cualquier modo, el sueño de cualquier artista, en todos los medios, siempre iba a ser el del reconocimiento, la naturaleza humana en su estado puro, aquél individuo que no quisiera dejar huella en el hueco al que llamaban sociedad no era más que un vil mentiroso. Fukawa nunca había sido mucho de leer manga, quizás porque las historias en ellos no le atraían y hasta cierto punto se convertían en algo sumamente predecibles, además la literatura permitía explorar a mayor profundidad la psicología del personaje, crear tramas más profundas, indagar en aquello sobre lo que se quisiera narrar e incluso cambiar la perspectiva del narrador si así lo quisiera… 

Pero estábamos hablando de esta chica, que parecía simple en todos los sentidos posibles, y, de momento, Fukawa no sabía que tan bueno o malo podría resultar esa clase de personalidad, podría decir que el tiempo lo diría, sin embargo ¿Por cuánto más podría charlar con ella y llegar a conocerla? Ya le había pagado lo que le debía, no había ningún otro lazo que la uniese a ella, toda esta amabilidad podría haber simplemente nacido de su deseo de reparar el daño que había hecho el día anterior, no lo sabía, pero era imposible que una persona fuese así de espontanea… 

… O quizás a ella sólo le faltaba socializar más, no estaba segura. 

Los humanos eran demasiado complicados. 

\- Casi suenas como si quisieras ser… Agh, no diré nada, creo que si menciono el nombre de un mangaka famoso me equivocaré. 

\- ¿No conoces ninguno? Vaya… ¡Pues podría prestarte mi manga favorito! Digo, así podrías distraerte en alguna ocasión en la que no tengas… Tantos pendientes como ahora, seguramente te ayudaría a relajarte, eso hago yo cuando me siento muy estresada - ¿Estaba implicando lo que ella creía que estaba implicando? Porque si quería prestarle algo entonces… 

\- … ¿Tú plan es verme de nuevo o algo así? Yo no te recomendaría eso. 

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿No tienes tiempo? Digo, me gusta pasearme por aquí, sobre todo cuando tengo tiempo libre, y pues… - Komaru pareció pensarlo por un buen par de segundos, aunque no estaba del todo segura de que decir, o al menos eso era lo que su mirada aparentaba – En realidad no tengo sino esas razones, pero creo que son suficientes jeje. 

\- Ya veo… s-supongo que las personas no necesitan demasiadas razones para ese tipo de cosas – Derrepente una idea absurda, ridícula, y que bajo ningún motivo permitiría que se alojase en su mente llegó a ella como un golpe: ¿Sería posible que esta chica… Quisiera ser su amiga? Vamos, era completamente estúpido, rayaba en lo irreal, no podía ser no… Debía ser cosa de su imaginación que volaba demasiado lejos aunque ella así no lo quisiera 

\- Pero supongo que si me lo prestas… Podría prestarte algunos libros, necesitarás estudiar mucho si de verdad quieres entrar aquí… - Entonces fue su propio cerebro el que se desconectó por un par de segundos, en primer lugar por el hecho de que desconocía sus propias acciones ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué sonaba tan amable? ¿Quería corresponder de algún modo el trato que estaba recibiendo? No… Era algo normal en ella, pero lo más anormal en la escena fue lo que siguió instantes después: Los brazos ajenos rodeándola, el calor del cuerpo contrario confundiéndose con el suyo propio, la realización de que, efectivamente, el pecho de la chica era mucho más voluminoso que el suyo… Todo esto ante la acción conocida como un abrazo. 

Un abrazo. 

¡Un abrazo! 

Estaba tan impactada que no hubo un segundo en el que pudiese moverse, mucho menos pensar en corresponder (¿Era esa tan siquiera una opción?) A duras penas, fue capaz de oír lo que la voz de la castaña expresaba. 

\- ¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias! He estado muy estresada porque ya pronto me graduaré y mi mamá cree que no me tomo el asunto de la universidad en serio ¡Pero si que lo hago! Mi hermano me ha ayudado a estudiar y yo misma he investigado acerca de las pruebas que tendré que presentar… Pero una mano extra jamás me caería mal ¡Al contrario! – Y con esto, la liberó de sus brazos, aún sin la capacidad de mediar palabra, aun cuando la menor tenía una sonrisa que podría iluminar todo el pasillo – Eres muy amable, Touko. 

Un agradecimiento. 

“Eres muy amable, Touko”. 

¿De verdad no estaba en alguna clase de sueño extraño? Y si así era ¿Por qué su mente lo había hecho precisamente con una chica de preparatoria? Que asquerosa eres, pensó Fukawa en su interior. De todas las cosas con las que podías haber fantaseado, lo estabas haciendo del modo en que sólo un perdedor pervertido lo haría, esto no era para nada tu estilo, lo cual sólo nos llevaba a la conclusión de que esa escena no solo era real, sino que estaba ocurriendo ahora mismo. 

Vaya. 

\- ¡N-No puedes ir por ahí abrazando a desconocidos Komaru! Geez, pero que te ocurre, definitivamente me da miedo saber que rayos tienen esos mangas que lees… - El tratar con tanta soltura a alguien que apenas conocía era totalmente nuevo, pero en esta ocasión se lo atribuía a la propia personalidad de la menor: al parecer ella era simplemente así de magnética, seguro era una cualidad que empleaba con todo el mundo – Lo que sea, pero si de verdad q-quieres que te ayude… Tendrás que ser muy fuerte, no te la pondré nada fácil. 

\- Oye, no tienes que asustarme, ya lo estoy bastante – A pesar de sus palabras la sonrisa no parecía desaparecer, en verdad se veía determinada – Descuida, daré lo mejor de mí, no quiero acabar como una nini o algo por el estilo. 

\- Ya… Ugh, c-creo que debo irme, mi clase comienza en… ¡15 minutos! ¿Tú no tienes que irte también? 

\- Si, bueno, aún tengo una hora libre así que supongo que iré por algo de comer ¡Te escribiré! No se me olvidará la promesa ¡Adiós Touko! – Y de la espontanea manera que había aparecido por la mañana, le había dejado ahí frente a su salón de clases. 

Esta chica en verdad era muy extraña, tenía que descubrir el porqué. 

X

_“Sus manos temblaban ante la exaltación que podría esconderse detrás de la puerta ¿Qué secuestros aguardaban? Irritación, ira, curiosidad, no había un solo sentimiento dentro de ella sino una combinación altisonante de varios gritos en su cabeza que le invitaban a descubrir aquél secreto que le habían guardado por años, que le atormentaban como si de una tormenta se tratase…”_

Fukawa no se había sentido así de inspirada en… Mucho, tiempo, más del que podía imaginar en este preciso momento ¿Podía ser posible que al fin tendría un desenlace decente para una de las historias que más trabajo le había dado durante los últimos años? Quizás sí, quizás al fin podría contar con algo nuevo, fresco, con lo que no hubiese tratado antes… 

¿Y si el enemigo a vencer no era más que sí misma? 

¿Qué la inseguridad que la rodeaba? 

Vaya, al parecer su pequeño encuentro con cierta persona, si había servido de algo. 

Quizás podría sacarle provecho a esto. 

Nunca había tenido nada que perder después de todo. Justo cuando estos pensamientos la embargaban, el móvil que descansaba en la mesa sonó haciéndola lanzar los lápices en su mano ¿Quién iba a escribirle a esas horas de la noche? 

{Naegi.K}: ¡Buenas noches, _Touko! ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ¿Qué clase de galletas te gustan? ¿Limón o fresa?_


	4. Inspiración

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odio tardarme tanto en subir un caap aghh, me gustaría hacer al menos uno semanal, así que en compensa este quedo un poco largo y subiré otro entre viernes y sábado (estoy escribiendo un montón, auxilioo, debe ser el amor que les tengo a estas dos)
> 
> Quería narrar algo de acción y... De ahí nació esto, bueno en fin, espero que les guste, ya pronto iré añadiendo más personajes.

\- Veamos… Creo que mezclé todo bien ¡Solo me falta saber la respuesta de Touko! Ojalá este despierta, sino tendré que escoger yo… - Esa tarde el paseo de Komaru se había hecho más largo de lo usual, así que al llegar y ponerse a hacer postres no entendió muy bien porque su madre mostró un rostro contrariado, sin embargo, muy tarde fue cuando se dio cuenta… Eran las 11 p.m. Le había enviado un mensaje a las 11 p.m a su nueva amiga acerca de unas tontas galletas.

¡Qué vergüenza!

En realidad se había emocionado tanto con el hecho de prepararlas, que no se puso a pensar en las consecuencias… Cosa que ocurría más seguido de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. ¿Debería enviarle otro para disculparse acaso? O eso podría empeorar las cosas… De verdad no deseaba despertarla. No obstante, en medio de su preocupación, un sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos.

_{_ _♥_ _❀Touko-chan_ _♥_ _❀}: Si me dieran a escoger entre ambas, supongo que sería limón._

Komaru respiró aliviada… Al parecer no se lo había tomado a mal ¡Que buena suerte! ¿Quizás si estaba despierta después de todo? Considerando los terribles hábitos para dormir que había generado su hermano en el momento que entró a la universidad, entonces no se trataba de una idea tan descabellada.

_{Naegi.K}: Perdón por la hora Touko_ _(_ _〃＞＿＜_ _;_ _〃_ _) ¡No había notado que tarde era! Gracias por responder._

Al recibir el mensaje de vuelta Touko suspiró, en verdad esta niña era… Tan extraña. Por otro lado era divertido responder un mensaje a estas horas sin que se tratase de un profesor, un cambio decente para variar ¿Eso quería decir que estaba en libertad de escribirle mensajes aleatorios ella también? Podría probar suerte, a lo mejor y eso resultaba ser lo que quería.

_{_ _♥_ _❀Touko-chan_ _♥_ _❀}: No te preocupes, suelo dormirme en la madrugada… ¿A qué se debía la pregunta?_

Vaya… ¡Entonces si tenía malos hábitos para dormir! Bueno, si tanto ella como su hermano parecían tenerlos, seguramente aquél era un patrón del que no podría salvarse. Komaru suspiró un tanto triste por el asunto, dormir siempre era tan delicioso… La vida de adultos no sonaba para nada encantadora, pero todos tendríamos que llegar ahí en alguna ocasión. Vertiendo el zumo de limón a la mezcla de harina para galletas, sonrió al leer el mensaje recibido.

{Naegi.K}: Es un secreto por ahora (´• ω •`)ﾉ ¡Pero puedes estar segura de que lo sabrás pronto!

Secretos, ella odiaba los secretos. Pero sabía que el teléfono móvil no era la mejor arma de persuasión, por lo que decidió dejarlo por la paz. De cualquier modo aún tenía muchas cosas que estudiar para el día siguiente… Y tampoco quería aburrirla más de lo necesario, no abusaría de su suerte en esta ocasión.

_{_ _♥_ _❀Touko-chan_ _♥_ _❀}: Supongo que está bien… No te duermas demasiado tarde, le hará daño a tu mente._

Ante su respuesta, Komaru no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo ¿No era eso un poco irónico? Quizás se trataba de la diferencia de edad, aunque a ella no le gustaba ser tratada como niña… Y menos por alguien con quién le gustaría volverse más cercana. Por una extraña razón, le había caído muy bien, además algo en su corazón le decía que la mayor la necesitaba ¿De qué podría tratarse? ¡En fin! Hacerle caso a tus presentimientos no resultaba del todo algo malo, a veces, funcionaba muy bien.

{Naegi.K}: Miren quién habla (；￣Д￣)  señorita “Me duermo a la madrugada” pero no te preocupes, pronto me iré a la cama ¡Descansa! (´• ω •`) ♡

Touko suspiró por millonésima vez esa noche… Vaya quién diría que el contacto humano, incluso si era tan solo a través de este aparato podía sentirse tan ¿Bien? Una sonrisa de aquellas que consideraba repugnantes se hizo paso a través de sus labios mientras terminaba por dejar el móvil nuevamente en su lugar. Mientras lo hacía una idea aún más tonta que cualquiera que hubiese tenido en el último par de días pareció crear un gran escándalo en su mente… ¿Cuán interesante sería crear un personaje basado en esta… Chica? No sabía que otro adjetivo usar para ella. Bueno, quizás no lo sería mucho, en esencia no era más que una chiquilla común con quizás cierto mal gusto para establecer relaciones humanas, o al menos eso pensaba por ahora. Sin embargo, jamás se había detenido a narrar sobre una persona tan… Común.

De algún modo la idea empezaba a no ser tan descabellada dentro de su mente: Al ser así, el lector podría verse rápidamente identificado en ella, nacería ese natural ímpetu por protegerla entre muchas otras variables, sin mencionar que desarrollar a un personaje con características tan simples terminaba volviéndose algo completamente natural: Podía hacerla crecer, sentir, experimentar ¡Era una gran idea! Presa de su propia imaginación, la chica tomó una libreta para hacer el más calmado de los bosquejos; Describir todo lo que representaba, aquello en lo que creía… Y se dio cuenta que, narrar desde el punto de vista de una persona simple, no era tan fácil como esperaba…

Es decir, había límites para la simpleza: La normalidad no era sinónimo de unidimensionalidad, y a lo último que quería someter a su nueva creación era convertirla en un regente de aburrimiento, que solo actuase por medio de corazonadas o verdades a medias, eso realmente tampoco le hacía mucha gracia.

Decidió entonces que sería más analítica: Primero conocería (o intentaría) un poco más a su nueva musa y aprendería de ella, es decir, su motivación o cualquier grado de desarrollo que pudiese cumplir con respecto a diversas cotidianidades que no debían ser tomadas a la ligera. Además le hacía falta una trama donde volverla un personaje propicio: ¿Fantasía? ¿Algo más moderno? ¿Distopía? ¿Un cuento épico?  ¿Qué tal algo más cotidiano? No estaba segura, cualquier idea podía ser buena si esta se encontraba correctamente desarrollada.

… Hacía mucho no se había visto a si misma con tanto interés por describir algo que no tuviese relación consigo misma.

De hecho, podía contar estas ocasiones tan solo con sus dedos.

Un bostezo hizo eco a través de sus labios: Demasiado por un solo día, eso o quizás no estaba acostumbrada a, realmente, sentir tanto. Si se acostaba ahora podría levantarse temprano y terminar el par de páginas que le habían faltado por leer así que no sonaba como una mala idea. Dejando todo de lado, decidió entonces liberarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

X

_La ciudad se alzaba bajo un cielo carmesí, calles impregnadas de humo con olor a pólvora, sangre y destrucción era lo único capaz de verse por metros al horizonte. Cientos de personas huían despavoridas ante el ataque de lo que parecían ser una banda de robots con forma de oso: Estos ocultaban tras ellos poderosas armas incluidas en su propia constitución, a su paso a ola de cadáveres resultaba tan impresionante que pilas de los mismos eran fáciles de vislumbrarse en cualquier esquina a la que decidiesen fijar la mirada. Las náuseas en ambas chicas resultaban casi insoportables, el llanto en la menor de ella se acumulaba cual si fuese un río de emociones bajo sus ojos, sin embargo, se mostraban determinadas a acabar con la pesadilla que se presentaba ante ellas, o al menos, a sobrevivirla._

_\- V-Ve adelante Komaru, sabes como soy con estas cosas… Además debo traerla, pero solo si no puedes con esto – El cuerpo encorvado de la mayor se encontraba tras el de su compañera, quién de algún modo llevaba el liderazgo en este dúo formado en base al caos, sin embargo, a pesar de sus dudas iniciales, la chica había mostrado la determinación de un héroe._

_\- Mmm, yo te cubro Touko-chan… Esta vez son pocos así que… Creo que no habrá problema ¡Vamos! – Ambas se encontraban sorprendidas ante el evidente cambio en la castaña: Hacía unos días la habrías visto llorando en una esquina, pidiendo a toda costa ser sacada de aquella horrible ciudad, ahora parecía haberse convertido en alguien completamente diferente: La decisión marcada en sus pupilas oliva era tan fuerte que incluso su mejor amiga se vio abrumada, encontrando el valor para usar nuevamente el arma que la convertía en una versión más letal de sí misma… O mejor dicho, en otra persona._

_\- ¡AAAJAJAJAJA! ¡Llegó por quién lloraban, niñas! Wow Dekomaru, esa mirada tuya incluso me da miedo a mí, que agradable sorpresa que te hayas vuelto toda una Lara Croft, pero déjale el trabajo rudo a los profesionales – Los movimientos antes toscos de la escritora se habían convertido ahora en algo parecido a la danza: Destruían, entre ambas, uno tras otro de aquellos inacabables osos, que hacían un ruido particularmente molesto. La destreza que había generado Komaru con respecto a su arma de hackeo era impresionante… De hecho, ambas parecían un recurso sincronizado de cooperación, el cual resultaba, en lo mínimo, digno de ser observado._

_Las calles se desdibujaban bajo sus pies mientras más rápidos se convertían sus pasos, sus respiraciones vueltas prácticamente una al igual que su determinación, quizás ninguna de ella era esperanza, quizás era más factible morir que convertirse en una solución ante la desesperación que amenazaba con acabar sus vidas y las de miles de personas más durante cada segundo que transcurría, sin embargo, mientras el espíritu humano se mantuviese de su lado no planeaban detenerse… Querían vivir, y recuperar la felicidad que les había sido arrebatada._

Touko se vio a si misma despertando agitada, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora mientras se encontraba en búsqueda de sus gafas sobre la mesa junto a su cama, al observar el reloj se dio cuenta que despertó minutos antes de que su alarma tuviese que hacerlo… Pero aquél sueño resultó siendo demasiado vivido, mucho más que cualquier otra pesadilla que hubiese tenido a lo largo de los últimos meses ¿De qué se trataba?

Y, más importante aún ¿Qué había pintado Komaru allí?

La realización la golpeó como si de una ola se tratase ¡Eso es! Quizás no era una pesadilla después de todo… Y esto no era más que la inspiración de la que la noche anterior había carecido, poniéndolo a grandes rasgos quizás era una idea común de la literatura contemporánea para chicos, pero hey, ella podría volverla más interesante, estaba completamente segura de ello. Debía escribirlo, no podía dejarlo pasar, tenía que tenerlo plasmado en un cuaderno… No, mejor en su computadora inmediatamente. Estudiar podía esperar.

* * *

 

De todas las maneras en las que hubiese esperado pasar su tarde, la última de ellas habría sido… Comiendo galletitas, de hecho se encontraba realmente atónita al haber encontrado a cierta chica demasiado hiperactiva esperando fuera de la residencia, se excusaba con que allí se había encontrado con su hermano quién no le había hecho problema alguno cuando le dijo que se vería con una amiga que también vivía allí, al parecer el tipo en cuestión era igual de despreocupado que ella… Cosa de familia, quizás.

De haber tenido una, es decir, una normal, nadie quitaba que ella se pareciese un poco más a la menor y menos al desastre que era actualmente.

\- ¡Debí escribirte, lo sé! Pero ya estaba aquí, toque tu puerta y no estabas así que decidí esperarte… Muy estúpido de mi parte, ya sé, podrías haber no llegado, pero no lo pensé – No sabía si eso era un saludo o una disculpa, Touko lo tomó como parte y parte.

\- Bueno… No importa, ya estás aquí, si quieres pasar debo advertirte que… Bueno, no he arreglado o algo por el estilo…

\- Nada de eso, quiero decir, yo soy la tonta que se auto-invitó, así que no te preocupes, además te hice por esto – Sonriendo, la castaña mostró una pequeña taza que abrió inmediatamente descubriendo en su interior galletas en forma de lo que parecía ser estrellas, desbordando en color marrón y blanco - ¡Taran! Son de limón, debo decir que me quedaron muy bien, estas cosas se me dan.

\- Ya veo… En parte, realmente no me sorprende, q-que se te dé bien quiero decir… Mejor pasa – Abriendo al fin la puerta del lugar que le servía como casa, dejó pasar a la menor, quién quedó perpleja ante el desastre de papeles en el sofá, y ni que decir de la pila de platos no lavados en la cocina - … Te lo dije.

\- … ¡N-No importa, en serio! – Ni corta ni perezosa, la menos acomodó varios de los papeles que hacían estorbo sobre el asiento, haciendo de esta manera espacio para ambas – Jeje ¿Lo ves? Ya está, podemos merendar… Aunque podría luego ayudarte un poco con este desastre.

\- Eso no es necesario… Aunque tampoco te detendré – La verdad es que cualquier cosa que la involucrase a ella limpiando no le despertaba muchas pasiones que se diga, además, no estaba tan mal ¿No? Después de todo ella también acabaría ayudándola equitativamente con  aquello que debía estudiar – Supongo… Que traeré algo de té, no importa si es frío ¿Verdad?

\- Creo que con el sabor de las galletas, es más conveniente frío que caliente – Asintió motivada ante la idea de la mayor, quién se dispuso a abrir el refrigerador con rapidez. Pues la verdad se estaba tomando aquella escena con demasiada naturalidad para lo mucho que odiaba las sorpresas, suspirando, llenó dos vasos con hielo antes de regresar a hacerle compañía a su ¿Invitada?

\- ¿Viniste solo para darme esto?

\- ¿Qué? Oh… Bueno, si, en parte, y también para hablar… Digo si quieres – Con una sonrisa sostuvo el vaso que la mayor le ofrecía, dándole un buen sorbo, el té de durazno era realmente delicioso – Ayer tuve una pesadilla un tanto extraña, pero no la recuerdo muy bien, solo sé que estabas en ella y me pareció muy curioso – Ante su comentario, Touko reaccionó tosiendo de manera abrupta su té… Había que ver que el destino era una cosa muy curiosa - ¿Estás bien Touko-chan?

\- Si si… B-Bueno, ayer también tuve una pesadilla, m-me pareció curioso es todo – No estaba en sus planes contarle más allá: Ni de que tenía una gran idea, ni de que estaba basando a uno de sus nuevos personajes en ella… De hecho, esta quizás sería una buena oportunidad para analizarla un poco como se había propuesto. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se llevó una de las galletas de la chica a los labios, el sabor intenso a limón era palpable e incluso refrescante, pero había algo más…

\- ¿Ah, sí? Que extraño… ¿Cómo era la tuya? ¿La recuerdas?

\- Bueno yo… - Y mientras terminaba de pasarla, hubo algo que la hizo abrir los ojos como platos - … Komaru ¿Qué tienen estas galletas?

\- ¡Oh! Pues mantequilla, limón, canela… - Ante la mención de esta última, la mayor se levantó de su asiento como si hubiese sido víctima de una posesión demoniaca… Ella tenía alergia a la canela.

La alergia llevaba a los estornudos.

_Oh no._

\- ¡Komaru, tienes que irte ya! – Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, alzó a la chica del sillón, empujándola por la espalda en dirección a la puerta del departamento. Contraria, la castaña no hizo otra cosa que preocuparse aún más.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Touko? ¿Dije algo malo?

\- ¡Komaru vete, te digo que debes irte! – Pero antes de poder abrir la cerradura… Lo **inevitable** ocurrió.

En momentos así… Sólo se podía reír, y rogar que nada malo pasara.


	5. Temor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cosas tras bastidores que a nadie le importan: Para narrar a Syo tuve que darme descansos pues me daba demasiada pena ajena lo que escribía, y mientras eso pasaba me ponía a ver vídeos de idols en youtube... Soy Komaru irl (?).  
> Para que vean que si cumplo lo que prometo (más que nada porque estaba horriblemente inspirada jaja) Escribir sobre un pj del que no sabemos nada me hace poder tomar más libertades artísticas de las esperadas, fue muy divertido en realidad. Aunque ¿Qué personajes más les gustaría ver? A fuerzas estará nuestro queridísimo servant, porque es el amor de mi vida, una excusa más para hacer comedia... Y él es el shiper número uno de estas dos(?).  
> Ok ya me dejo de tonterías ¡Nos leemos en el próximo cap!

Por unos momentos, a la menor le tomó varios respiros procesar lo que ocurría.

Si bien Touko era mayor que ella y ligeramente más alta, no la había encontrado nunca particularmente fuerte, de hecho ella misma era incluso más “gruesa” que ella en varios rincones de su anatomía… Sin embargo, aquella chica delgada se las había arreglado para empinarla contra la puerta, aunque, en su corazón, sabía que esa no era Touko… No _del todo_ al menos.

Sus ojos ahora carmesí la analizaban de arriba abajo, una sonrisa más maliciosa que otra cosa se había aparecido en su rostro, se veía millones de veces más segura de sí misma de lo que podía expresar… En verdad, eso sólo logró que su corazón se acelerase a un punto casi incontrolable ¿Miedo? Quizás, mucho, todo en Touko ahora gritaba peligro, sin embargo no había mucha manera para enfrentársele, después de todo ella misma nunca había sido una chica conflictiva

Al acabar con lo que había parecido una eternidad, que probablemente no se había tratado sino de un par de segundos, mantuvo captiva a la castaña contra la puerta, sosteniendo firmemente los brazos ajenos por encima de su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿La señorita cara de papa se aburrió de los hombres? ¡No puede ser! Sabía que estaba dañada, pero no a este punto GYAJAJAJAJA – Sin soltarla, se acercó incluso más, incluso para estándares de Komaru, quién no era precisamente la persona que más respetaba aquello denominado como “espacio personal” – Pero hey, tú no estás tan mal… ¡Al menos no tiene mal gusto! Bueno, nunca lo hemos tenido si me pongo a analizarlo ¿Cómo dices que te llamas, chica de los melones de oro?

\- ¿…De los qué? – Ante su pregunta, la mirada ajena pareció afilarse aún más, lo cual hizo que la menor acabara por restarle importancia – K-Komaru… ¿Touko-chan, que ocurre? Ya sabes mi nombre, te he escrito por mensajes incluso, esto no es gracioso…

\- ¡Ohhhh! ¡Así que eres la chica de sus sueños! Ya se me hacía familiar tú cara, me preguntaba ¿Cómo leches se pudo imaginar a una tía tan adorable? Y bueno… No es que se la haya imaginado ¡En serio existes! Estoy sorprendida – Aun permanecía sin soltarla, ante la perplejidad de su acompañante, quién cada vez entendía menos de lo que estaba ocurriendo – Bueno ¿No se supone que ustedes las parejitas se cuentan todo? Maldita sea, ya deberías saber de mí, quita esa cara de quién no sabe nada, no deberías tentar a una chica peligrosa como yo~

\- … Es la única cara que tengo ¡Además, no entiendo nada! ¡Te pusiste muy rara de repente Touko! Yo pensé… Que te caía bien – La mirada esmeralda de la menor se cristalizó, lo cual hizo que su captora la liberase de su agarre ¿Quién demonios era esta mujer? ¿Qué hacía su otra yo A SOLAS con esta niña en el departamento? ¿De verdad eran algo? ¡¿Desde cuándo?! ¿Por qué se había perdido estos preciados momentos de acción entre chicas? Muchas preguntas, pocas respuestas, tendría que hacerla escupir.

\- Bueno, si tanto quieres saber – De su bolsillo sacó un par de tijeras, el cual no tuvo reparo alguno en posar por encima de la cintura ajena, haciendo que Komaru quedase estática cual se tratase de un mimo - ¡Soy Syo~! La asesina serial con la sonrisa más linda de toda la nación. Ahora, quisiera saber qué demonios haces en mi morada dulzura, no que me queje de la compañía, pero por lo general nos gustan más altos, y con pene.

\- ¿Syo? Espera… - Entre cable y cable, Komaru realizó conexiones en su mente… No podía ser, es decir, había leído eso en las noticias, y cuando estaba en primaria era casi un mito urbano - ¿Quieres decir… Genocider Syo? N-No puede ser, tú…

\- ¡Biiiingo! Mira, pensaba que las niñas con más de copa C en brasiere eran idiotas ¡Pero pareces ser una chica lista! Ya veo porque la tonta pelo de escoba te escogió para su aventura sexy universitaria, ay Touko, que vamos a hacer contigo…

\- … ¡Touko y yo solo somos amigas! – La verdad era que la otra realmente no estaba captando, en su totalidad, de que le estaba hablando su compañera, sin embargo lo poco que entendía le dictaminaba que debía sentirse indignada, y que por alguna razón sus mejillas ardían como si estuviesen hechas de fuego, aunque no iba a omitir el pequeño detalle de con quién estaba tratando – Mira, aun me cuesta hacerme a la idea de que esto está ocurriendo pero… De hecho ¿Por qué estoy hablando de Touko en tercera persona? ¡Esto es ridículo!

\- Porque _duuuh_ ¿La ves aquí? **Nop** , no está, sólo somos tú, y esta preciosidad que te acompaña… Vestiría algo más lindo, pero que más le puedes pedir a una escritora con complejo de topo – Encogiéndose de hombros, se puso las manos en la cintura – Para que vayas captando, somos dos chicas compleeetamente diferentes, es decir, es evidente que YO soy más lista y encantadora, y ella no recordará ni por un momento que diablos te estoy diciendo. Siéntete fuera de peligro vaquita, no eres mi tipo… A menos que seas el tipo de ella, entonces, lo reconsideraré – Guiñó el ojo en su dirección, después de todo compartían sentimientos – Aunque yo que tú preferiría que eso no ocurriese, porque entonces tendría que ponerme en acción. Por cierto ¿Qué copa dices que eres? ¿Cómo te caben semejantes tetas en un uniforme escolar? ¡Nunca pensé que hubiesen tallas tan grandes!

\- ¡C-Claro que caben…! Mi mamá me hizo el uniforme, de todos modos – A pesar de que debería considerarse en peligro, y que si tenía un momento para huir era este mismo, lo cierto era… Que no quería hacerlo ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? Bueno, de todas formas nadie podía asegurarle de que le estaban diciendo la verdad… Podría ser todo una broma, aunque, considerando la personalidad de Touko, resultaba casi… Alucinante que saliese con algo así, mucho menos hablar de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo - … Pero me cuesta creer lo que dices…

\- ¿Es que no estás viendo? Por el amor de… Quizás te sobre estimé y no eres tan lista pequeñita – Una nueva carcajada salió de lo profundo de sí misma, antes de acercar sus afiladas armas al cuello de la menor, quién no pudo evitar temblar en el acto – Mira, me da igual lo que pienses ¿Quedó claro? Lo cierto es que si quieres estar a mi alrededor, muchas cosas como esta podrían pasar, y no pienso garantizarte seguridad solo porque seas la “amiguita especial” de doña lentes o lo que sea que sean, pero que sepas una cosa: Sé lo que siente, y de algún modo le llamas la atención ¿De qué manera? ¡No tengo una maldita idea! Pero por un demonio, que antes de salir casi se infarta, y la verdad es que eso no pasa muy seguido ¡Así que ponte a medir tus decisiones! Pero, si te quieres divertir – Con suavidad, pero no por eso de una forma menos intimidante, bajó el filo de la tijera por el borde del uniforme contrario – Yo no te diré que no~

\- Supongo que… ¿Lo tendré en cuenta? Por favor baja esa cosa, m-me estás poniendo realmente nerviosa – Resultaba evidente que la menor no se estaba dando cuenta del evidente problema en el que estaba metida… Sin embargo, ella no era ni remotamente tonta, y recordó un pequeñísimo detalle.

Antes de que esta… Situación se desatara, Touko había estornudado ¿Quizás eso tenía algo que ver? Fue entonces cuando su razón dejó de funcionar… O se activó a un mayor grado, a estas alturas, realmente no estaba del todo seguro de que podría tratarse. Alzó ambas manos aunque se arriesgase a un gran problema, y sacando valor de donde no tenía… Empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

\- ¿QUÉ? JAJAJAJA BASTA, BASTAAAA – De todas las cosas que Syo se hubiese imaginado que haría, esta definitivamente era la última en la lista – PARA DEKOMARU, QUE JAJAJAJAJA TE JURO QUE TE VOY A MATAR.

La mencionada ni siquiera se inmuto… Esto era mejor que simplemente dejarse intimidar ¿No es así? Además, tenía que conseguir la manera de devolver a Touko a la normalidad. Para su fortuna, cosa de la que había parecido carecer desde hacía un buen rato, sobre la mesa se topó con lo que parecía ser una pluma. Decidida logró que ambas cayesen al suelo, y se estiro todo lo que le fue posible hasta alcanzarla, una vez logrado su objetivo, la pasó por debajo de su nariz mientras continuaba mancillando los costados ajenos.

\- ¡TE DIJE QUE…! _¡ACHUU!_ – Y apenas se pudo dar cuenta, todo el forcejeó de minutos atrás había acabado de una manera tan abrupta como empezó.

Aliviada Komaru se dejó caer sobre el pecho ajeno, de verdad aquello había sido…  Todo una lucha por decir lo menos, la calma en la chica bajo ella era prueba fehaciente de que su teoría había sido acertada, sin embargo, luego de semejante espectáculo no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara.

Lo que no sabía era que la mayor se encontraba igual o peor ¿Qué  hacía Komaru en el suelo sobre ella? ¿Qué…? Intentó recordar: La había visto en la entrada de su casa luego había servido té, mientras comían galletitas discutían acerca de los sueños que habían y tenido y… No recordaba más, eso era mala señal, la peor de todas de hecho. Touko comenzó a contemplar por completo su existencia, si de verdad la había conocido a… _Ella_ , eso quería decir que probablemente la menor se encontraba  paralizada por el miedo, o peor. ¿Por qué estas cosas le tenían que pasar a ella? ¿No podía tener un momento de maldita paz? De paso con la chica con quién pretendía acercarse un poco, definitivamente allá arriba había alguien que la odiaba.

Sin embargo, debía enfrentar las consecuencias de ¿Sus actos? ¡No lo había hecho a propósito! ¡Ahhhh! Todo era demasiado estresante.

\- ¿Komaru estás… Bien? ¿Te hizo algo? – Por amor de Dios, esperaba que no fuese así, la culpa no le dejaría vivir, lo último que esta niña merecía es que alguien le hiciese daño, no había demostrado ser otra cosa que un ángel desde que se topo fortuitamente con ella.

\- S-Si… No pasa nada – En su voz podía escucharse una clara muestra de nerviosismo, mezclado con otra cosa… ¿Alivio quizás? Pudo luego escuchar claramente lo que parecían ser unos sollozos, mientras se hundía más en su pecho… Diablos, estaba demasiado cerca, más de lo que era natural para su gusto. Sus manos se encontraban en el dilema de si intentar alejarla o no, pero en momentos así, era difícil saber qué hacer.

\- Y-Ya veo… Lamento que hayas tenido que enterarte de este modo… Mejor dicho, lamento que te hayas tenido que enterar. Lo mejor será… - Respiró hondo, no quería, su corazón de verdad no lo quería, pero arriesgarse a lastimarla más le encrispaba por completo – Que te vayas, por favor.

\- ¿V-Vas a estar bien? – Esa pregunta… ¿Eran en serio? ¿Después de una escena así por quién se preocupaba era por ella? No podía, esto era absurdo, rayaba en los límites de lo ridículo – No entiendo del todo lo que ocurrió, m-me gustaría que me explicaras Touko-chan.

\- La verdad, esto es más de lo que puedo soportar – Intentando incorporarse, Touko la elevó de su posición, mirándola lo más directamente posible en aquellas gemas de esmeralda que parecían irradiar desconcierto a más no poder - S-Siento que todo haya acabado así, pero dame… Tiempo ¿Si? Yo… Aunque quizás sea lo mejor que no vuelvas más – Se levantó del suelo suspirando, le había costado decir eso más de lo que aparentaba, pero estaba más que segura de que nadie como la menor merecía pasar por esto. Komaru aún presa de sentimientos que no lograba identificar por completo, sostuvo la taza que había traído en un principio mientras era prácticamente empujada a la puerta principal.

\- … ¡Y-Yo deseo saber! Prometo que haré todo lo posible por entender.

\- Lo sé… Y lo siento, adiós – Y con un cierre suave de la puerta una vez que la castaña hubiese cruzado el umbral, Touko se dejó caer abrazándose a sus piernas, al parecer, cualquier plan de pasar un día normal en su vida se había jodido por completo, como siempre… Porque nada le podía salir bien.

Esas cosas de las amistades eran para personas normales.

* * *

 

Habían pasado cerca de cuatro días desde el incidente, y a pesar de que Komaru  envió mensajes en más de una ocasión, lo cierto es que no recibió respuesta alguna… Y le preocupaba. Sabía que era ridículo, que en todo caso de quién debería preocuparse era de sí misma, sin embargo había algo… Que simplemente no encajaba. Llevando el sorbete de la cajita de jugo naranja que bebía a sus labios, la menor suspiraba en el patio de la escuela, mientras intentaba pensar en algo que pudiese sacarla de esta situación… Hasta que unos brazos alrededor de sí misma la hicieron sobresaltar.

\- ¡Maru-tan! Estás muy distraída – Ante el comentario, pronto recibió un suave olfateo sobre su cuello – Además de que llevas días oliendo a otra chica ¿Me estás engañando?

\- ¿Qué? Dios mío Cheko-chan, de q-qué demonios estás hablando – De todas maneras, el comentario no pasó desapercibido mientras sus mejillas empezaban a arder, la otra chica alzó una ceja, fingiendo sentirse terriblemente indignada.

\- ¡No me mientas! ¡Se te ve en la cara! Y tú me prometiste que te casarías conmigo Maru ¿Por qué me haces esto? – Inmediatamente, un fingido sollozo se posó en el pecho de la castaña, quién no pudo sino suspirar mientras acariciaba suavemente el largo cabello de su amiga.

\- ... ¿Aun te acuerdas de eso? Cheko, por favor – Una risa un tanto floja salió de su pecho mientras negaba con la cabeza – Perdón si estoy distraída, supongo que… Hay alguien que me preocupa.

\- Mmm… Bueno ¿Es algo en lo que te pueda ayudar? – Continuaba sin soltarla, sin embargo, ese siempre había sido el comportamiento natural entre las dos. Komaru sonrió en su dirección negando con suavidad.

-Por esta ocasión, creo que es más factible que buscar una solución por mi cuenta. Pero gracias por preocuparte Cheko-chan, prometo que intentaré no estar tan distraída a partir de ahora.

\- Bueno, eso realmente no importa, porque tu mejor amiga en tooodo el universo, además de tu futura esposa, te ha conseguido algo – Y haciendo un redoble de tambores imaginario, la soltó para sacar de su pequeño bolso lo que parecían ser dos tickets - ¡Adivina quién consiguió entradas para el concierto de Sayaka este fin de semana!

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! NO PUEDE SER – La emoción que denotaba la mirada verde de la menor, solo pudo ser superada por los saltos de conejo que no dudó en compartir con la contraria - ¿CÓMO LOS CONSEGUISTE? PENSÉ QUE SE HABÍAN AGOTADO.

\- PORQUE LOS APARTE DESDE LA PREVENTA ONLINE – Tanta emoción por una cantante podía resultar casi ridícula, pero ambas eran demasiado fans como para tan siquiera fingir que no iban a explotar de la emoción.

\- Cheko-chan eres la mejor ¡Graciaaaas! – Por primera vez en varios días, la sonrisa de Komaru se veía realmente honesta mientras aprovechaba de abrazarse a su nueva heroína, ella correspondió el gesto también sonriendo.

\- Lo sé lo sé, esto es para que recuerdes tu promesa más seguido ¿Eh? Además, puedes compensármelo haciéndome un pie de manzana como el del otro día.

\- Por supuesto que sí, es más, hasta súmale unos cupcakes de banana ¡Yo me encargo! – Riendo, decidieron hacer planes para saber que podían hacer, donde encontrarse, y demás pormenores ¡También debían conseguir camisetas nuevas! Definitivamente serían unos días un poco ocupados.

Aunque a Komaru le gustaría también poderle llevar algún postre a Touko.

Esperaba de todo corazón que se encontrase bien.


	6. Rendición

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay, me costo un poco escribir este cap porque me recuerda a una situación que vivo actualmente y odio involucrar mis sentimientos en la escritura, pero ya que jaja, me daré esperanza mintiéndome a mi misma y diciendo que eso solo lo hace más realista... En fin.  
> ¡La buena noticia es que tengo MUCHAS ideas para este fic! así que la musa esta super colaborativa, les puedo adelantar que en los prox caps habrá acción, porque ¿Qué es de un fic toukomaru sin acción? wujuu, bueno, espero que les guste el cap.

\- Fukawa-san, tiene más textos por revisar… Ya sé que quizás son demasiados, pero ordenes son ordenes – La aludida parpadeó varias veces, su humor no era de lo mejor desde hace algunos días, estaba cansada, no había podido dormir y mucho menos escribir nada decente, además de que se había visto inmiscuida en este pseudo trabajo para uno de los profesores… Los créditos extra lo valían, además estar agobiada en cosas por hacer distraía su mente de los problemas… No los solucionaba, claro está, y mucho menos quitaban a su tren del pensamiento de reparar en los mensajes de texto que había recibido uno tras otro desde entonces, ninguno parecía inculpante, lo cual la hacía sentir peor… De verdad esa chica era excesivamente buena para su propio bien.

\- Si… No me ves quejándome ¿O sí? _Geez_ , s-solo déjalos ahí y déjame trabajar – Aún se preguntaba como este tipo de veía tan relajado y aparentemente paciente luego de haberle respondido mal prácticamente cada vez que le dirigió la palabra ese día, de hecho, incluso en estos momentos rió, estaba mal de la cabeza eso es seguro, tan o quizás más que ella misma.

\- Hoy parece estar un poco fuera de usted misma ¿Algo va mal?

\- No, y si así fuese puedes estar bastante seguro de que no te lo contaría – Bueno, eso quizás era un poquito demasiado, después de todo era un chico guapo y no debería tratarle así… Quizás y con su suerte, si estaba perdiendo las pocas tuercas que le quedaban en la cabeza.

\- Eso es muy cruel Fukawa-san, no tanto para mí, después de todo sé cuan poco querible soy… Pero si con usted misma; no debería temer usarme, es algo que ocurre continuamente ¡Se lo aseguro! – Ante sus palabras, la chica se dio tal palmada en la cara que probablemente el marco de sus lentes quedaría ahí estampado por unos buenos segundos, que estaba loco el tipo…

\- No, no pienso usarte Komaeda-senpai ¡Ya deje de estar balbuceando tonterías! ¿Qué no tiene trabajo usted también? Por un demonio…

\- Oh es cierto, mejor lo haré antes de quedar como un vago frente a ti… Sin embargo, me topé con una señorita bastante curiosa en mi camino hacia acá, no pregunté su nombre, pero se vio muy feliz cuando le dije que te conocía – Los ojos de la escritora se abrieron como platos, no quería pensar que era quién creía que era, pero con esa descripción… Y el hecho de su completa falta de compañía femenina, quitando quizás cierta nadadora hiperactiva, pues muchas opciones no quedaban…  - Y me ha pedido… No, rogado que si te veía te entregase esto, así que – Con una sonrisa, le extendió un pequeño trozo de papel el cual la chica de lentes estuvo bastante renuente de recibir… Pero que al final acabó quitándole de las manos, con la esperanza de que el tipo este no hubiese leído lo que sea que había dentro.

\- Bueno… ¿Alguna otra sorpresa?

\- No, eso es todo, avísame cuando hayas terminado para hacerte correcciones ¿Ok? – Y con eso, el peliblanco abandonó la habitación.

Fukawa estuvo a punto de arrancarse la uña del dedo pulgar de tanto morderlo antes decidirse leerlo al fin: Como lo suponía la caligrafía de Komaru resultaba bastante sencilla y algo tosca, pero no por eso menos femenina… Y ni hablar de esa manía de poner caritas y ¿Corazones rotos? Por donde sea que escribía, esta niña, en serio…

_“Touko-chan me tienes muy preocupada ¡Por favor responde mis mensajes! Si no quieres hablar, me bastaría con saber que estas bien… Lamento si hice algo que pudo haberte hecho sentir mal, de verdad no era mi intención, es probable que tengas una vida muy difícil y eso no lo cuestiono, pero en serio hay algo dentro de mi… No sé explicarlo, sólo sé que me gustaría que confiaras un poco más en mí, quizás me veo como una chica bastante tonta y es probable que lo sea ¡Pero juro que jamás te mentiría! Jamás jamás… En fin, de verdad espero que estés bien._

_No tengo mucha esperanza, pero si llegas a cambiar de opinión o algo, todas las tardes a eso de la 5 estoy en el local Petit Rose que está cerca del lugar que nos vimos la primera vez, allí tomo clases de repostería y luego dibujo, sé que a esa hora sale mi hermano de clases así que… Bueno, no es la mejor invitación con la que puedo salir, pero es lo que tengo. Prometo que si vas te recibiré con cualquiera de los postres que haya hecho ese día, así que esta semana me esforzaré porque todo me salga súper extra delicioso, por si llegas a ir. Creo que es todo… Lo siento, de nuevo”_

… Había que ver que esta chica… En verdad.

¿Qué demonios le iba a perdonar? ¡¿El ser un jodido ángel?! ¡Era ella quién podría haberle hecho daño, por eso mismo era ella quién debería estar arrodillándose frente a su presencia hasta que le perdonara! ¡No al revés! Resultaba demasiado frustrante, nunca había tenido tantas ganas de romper la mueblería de un lugar de verás…

Pero al diablo, al diablo todo.

Si trataba de alejarse y no verla más era por su propio bien, pero si tanto insistía en querer verla ¡Pues le daría lo que tanto quería! Y le acabaría por demostrar de una vez por todas cuan peligroso era su maldito capricho, porque no hallaba otro modo de nombrarlo…

Aunque, tenía tantas ganas de ser su amiga, de verdad.

De estar cerca de una persona así de buena, por una vez en su vida.

Pero… ¿Merecía tener eso? Además también estaba la novela, la cual sin duda deseaba con todo su corazón continuar, intentar explorar más de aquél personaje que había creado en su mente, y que fue inspirado completamente por ella.

Podría… Podría quizás darse una nueva oportunidad.

Mirando todo el trabajo por acabar, Touko empezó a escribir como si no hubiese mañana. Si de verdad quería estar libre para esa hora tendría que darse un buen empujón a sí misma. Observó el reloj, aún faltaban 3 horas… Bueno, igual si no se tomaba su usual descanso si sería capaz, en todo caso podría respirar en el momento en que se encontrase con ella… Si claro, como si su sola presencia no fuese suficiente para ponerla terriblemente nervioso.

No importaba, el cielo sabía que, al menos, lo iba a intentar.

* * *

 Komaru observaba con algo de tristeza el dibujo que practicaba en su libreta, lo único que consideraba bonito en el eran las flores, aun le hacía falta mucho por mejorar si de verdad quería volverse alguien admirable como su mangaka favorito. El boceto mostraba a dos chicas en uniforme escolar, una de cabello corto y rosa y la otra con uno mucho más largo, de un lindo tono lila y lentes de un curioso diseño a cuadros mientras compartían un picnic. Por razones que ni ella misma entendía las protagonistas de sus últimos dibujos habían sido chicas… Ella lo atribuía a que resultaba más fácil darles personalidad a personas como ella, además la amistad entre dos chicas podía hacer algo muy fuerte y bello, por eso siempre terminaba llorando cuando un manga era capaz de reflejar eso… Lo cual le recordaba inmediatamente a la mayor.

Esperaba que ese chico de cabello extraño de verdad hubiese sido capaz de darle su carta, que escribió a medianoche mientras estaba más avergonzada de sí misma de lo que podía explicar con palabras… Igual se lo habría dicho a la cara de ser necesario, Komaru nunca había sido una chica de pensar demasiado u ocultar sus sentimientos, y menos cuando la persona a la que buscaba abrir resultaba ser tan… Especial como lo era Touko.

Aunque quizás no eran del todo normales sus esfuerzos, no la conocía muy bien, de hecho no la conocía casi nada…

¿Qué demonios le había picado?

No importaba, su corazón le dictaminaba que hacía lo correcto y no debía rendirse, al menos hasta no ser del todo mandada por un ducto, igual estaba segura de que si se le llegaba aparecer probablemente podrían gritarle que era una loca insistente, estaba preparándose mentalmente para ello. Al menos en clase había hecho muchísimos bombones y podría atragantarse con ellos en casa mientras se ponía a ver algún dorama triste, leer su manga favorito o algo por el estilo… ¡No debería darle tanta importancia a esta chica, en serio que no debería!

Pero mírenla, ahí estaba.

Levantándose suspiró, en esta ocasión no había llevado su motocicleta pues las ganas de caminar le superaron; una chica necesitaba un poco de ejercicio para mantenerse en forma. Fue entonces que, para su sorpresa, mientras salía del local la vió: Se veía nerviosa mirando a todos lados desde la banca, sus manos juntas con los dedos entrelazados, los lentes que solía llevar habían resbalado un poco del puente de su nariz y los acomodaba un tanto ida de si, parecía buscar a alguien con la mirada hasta que al parecer, sus pupilas grisáceas dejaron de vagabundear al encontrar las esmeraldas que buscaba.

Al verla, Komaru notó que con timidez alzaba la diestra para saludarla, eso fue todo lo que necesitó como señal.

En muestra de todo su efusivo ser, corrió hasta ella quién se veía más sorprendida que antes, entonces la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndola casi perder el aire de golpe. Inmediatamente Touko pudó escuchar sollozos provenir de la menor, quién parecía no estar dispuesta a quitar el rostro de su pecho… Era demasiado raro tener a alguien tan cerca, aunque, de nuevo, parecía algo muy propio de la otra.

\- ¡Viniste…! ¡Yo pensé que no aceptarías ni vendrías nunca! L-Le pregunté a mi hermano si conocía a alguien como tú p-pero no supo decirme nada, y yo… Quería saber si estabas bien – Touko quería que la tragase la tierra, con cada palabra que soltaba no podía sino sentirse más y más conmovida, esta chica en verdad tenía un don.

\- Claro que estoy bien, a-aquí la peligrosa soy yo ¿Eh? Deberías meterte eso en la cabeza, Komaru – suspiró preguntándose a sí misma si sería buena idea pedirle que la soltara, pero llegó a la conclusión de que simplemente no era capaz – Mi punto es… Ugh, perdóname por actuar como una asquerosa cobarde, pasa que eso es lo que soy.

\- No seas tan dura contigo misma Touko-chan, en todo caso yo soy la que peca de insistente, lo siento mucho… Pero hay algo en mí que… No sabría explicarte, el punto es que todo lo que escribí era cierto, así que por favor déjame intentar entenderte un poco ¿Eso estaría bien? – Sin soltarla, la menor le dedicó una sonrisa ahí desde donde estaba abrazada, con los ojos aún llenos de unas pocas lágrimas... Touko quiso limpiarlas, pero no se atrevió.

\- … Sí, e-eso estaría bien, dame tiempo, supongo que podemos hacer que esto funcione, también lo de tus tutorías, si vas a ser mi amiga, n-no me molestaría ayudarte… O lo que sea.

\- ¡Yay! ¡Muchas gracias! – Soltándola al fin, Komaru se ubicó a su lado en la banca, Touko pensó que si esa mujer tuviese cola, en ese momento estaría meneándola – Lo del postre también era verdad ¿Quieres un poco? – De inmediato, le ofreció un par de chocolates que tenía dentro de la caja: se veían bastante grandes y aparentemente rellenos con algo, sin mucho que objetar, la mayor se llevó uno a los labios… De verdad esta chica tenía un don, no pudo evitar pensar que con lo animada, linda, carismática y de paso buena cocinera que era, seguro había un montón de lobos intentando atraparla como su esposa.

Por alguna razón, esa idea le molestó un poco… Quizás porque no le venía a la mente un chico que mereciera alguien como ella. Sería su tarea también el vigilar con qué clase de tonto saldría la menor, ese era el trabajo de una amiga ¿No es así?

\- … De verdad que esto se te da.

\- ¿Tú crees? ¡Me alegra que te gusten! Diría que los hice con cariño, pero fueron hechos más con un poco de ¿Melancolía? Porque pensaba en si vendrías o no, sin embargo si te gustaron quiere decir que a la final si le puse empeño – Ahí estaba, la honestidad que podía traspasar los cielos, se preguntaba si algún día podía acostumbrarse a eso.

\- Ya veo, l-lamento… Haberte preocupado y eso, nunca he hecho nada de esto y mucho menos sé eso de “ser una buena amiga” Así que probablemente todo este asunto acabe repitiéndose.

\- Prometo tenerte paciencia… ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué te parece una pijamada? Así podríamos estudiar juntas y me muestras tus historias, y yo te muestro mis dibujos ¡O podemos hacer lo que tú quieras! – Ante el ánimo, Touko no le quiso decir que no sonaba como la mejor de las ideas… Pero bueno, al diablo, se había dicho a si misma que lo intentaría.

\- Parece que ya tienes todo un plan.

\- Jeje… Quizás un poco, pero te prometo que será divertido ¿Qué te parece este fin de…? Oh espera – La menor pareció retractarse como si se hubiese olvidado de algo muy importante – Mmm, no, este sábado estoy ocupada… ¿Qué tal el próximo?

\- Seguro, así me da tiempo de asimilar la idea – De hecho, le aliviaba saber que no sería tan pronto - ¿Qué harás?

\- Mi mejor amiga consiguió un par de tickets para el concierto de mi idol favorita ¡Sayaka! – Ante su mención, los ojos de Komaru se iluminaron tanto que Touko pensó que había bombillos en ellos.

\- ¿T-Te gustan… Las idols? - … Vamos, no debería sorprenderle, en serio que no, si tenía hasta la pinta de una, de hecho se preguntaba si no quería ser una.

\- ¡Las amo! Pero ella es especial porque cada vez que canta, siento que lo hace para mí, tiene letras muy preciosas y siempre que me siento mal me anima un montón – Vaya, hasta las chicas como ella tenían días en los que se sentía mal, eso sí que no lo esperaba.

\- Ya veo… Entonces supongo que no me queda más que esperar que les vaya bien.

\- Ay Touko-chan, si no fuese tan difícil conseguir entradas juro que te invitaría ¡Pero aún me cuestiono como Cheko las consiguió! Vuelan como pan caliente… Seguro que te divertirías con nosotras – La verdad es que todo ese rollo positivista y colorido de los idols a Touko no le iba mucho, así que no sentía que perdía nada.

\- Créeme, las multitudes y yo no nos llevamos muy bien, e-es mejor así.

\- Entonces luego llevare un cd suyo para que lo escuchemos juntas – Afirmó la menor sonriendo, como si fuera algo que simplemente no se podía perder – Se hace un poco tarde… Prometí que llegaría temprano a casa y tengo que tomar el bus…

\- ¿Así que nada de motos locas esta vez? Vaya – Touko se levantó de la banca, haciendo un gesto de indiferencia con los hombros – En parte eso me calma, vamos, te acompaño a la parada.

\- ¡Que linda, muchas gracias!

La charla continuó sobre completas trivialidades hasta que el bus que transportaría a la menor la recogió, dejando a la escritora con un presentimiento no tan malo acerca de esto… Y con muchísimas más ganas de escribir, después de todo habían logrado obtener muy valiosa información acerca de su musa, y que posiblemente incorporaría a su nueva protagonista. Al fin tendría una noche productiva, y quizás podría incluso dormir en paz… Ok, no tendría muchas expectativas con respecto a eso, pero lo intentaría.

Por una vez… Parecía que el universo quería colaborar un poco con ella.


	7. Protección

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGHH LAMENTO TANTO EL RETRASO, me pasaron muchas cosas esta semana, MUCHAS, demasiados sentimientos así que fuí negligente para escribir: Llegó el viernes y apenas tenía escritas 500 palabras, ayer me ganó la flojera y pues acabé por terminar de escribir hace... 10 minutos(?) espero que igual les guste, me entretuve muchísimo con esto y el próximo tendrá aun más acción hehe, mis bebas rudas, así las amo.  
> P.D: No, si recuerdo como tenía registrada Touko a Komaru en su tlf, fue que le cambió el nombre al contacto ;)

La inquietud se había apoderado de ella en una manera bastante… curiosa, pero nada que le haya caído mal, después de todo, haber solucionado las cosas con la menor le había quitado un peso enorme de encima.

_{Komaru}: ¡Buenas tardes Touko-chan! Ahora mismo ando pintando las pancartas que llevaré junto con Cheko al concierto ¡No puedo esperar! Dime ¿Qué crees que es más bonito? ¿Flores o soles? Aún no decidimos… Espero que estés teniendo un lindo día ( ˘⌣˘)♡(˘⌣˘ ) ._

Por alguna razón, mensajes como estos acababan haciéndola sentir… ¿Feliz? ¿Especial? Incluso si no estaba ahí con ella, era como si así fuese. Acabó respondiendo que flores porque definitivamente eso iba mejor con su personalidad, y de inmediato, se puso a trabajar nuevamente en su obra. En esta ocasión tenía muchísimas ideas para continuar, y tan sólo permitiría que sus dedos se deslizasen hasta crear un escenario propicio para todo aquello que quería plasmar:

_“El encuentro, difícil de describir con palabras, podría resumirse a algo tan sencillo como el destino: Ella era una chica que necesitaba ayuda, la otra tan sólo había acabado ahí para cumplir su misión más aquella traición secreta que planificó de la nada con ese sirviente de dudoso aspecto. Conocía perfectamente su lugar… Y no era el de ser protectora de esta niña, ella quería cuidar de alguien más, ella había llegado a rescatar a alguien más…_

_Pero su energía, su sonrisa, había sido un buen indicio para que el corazón de aquella joven empezase a cambiar de opinión, ni que hablar acerca del abrazo sincero que le había ofrecido a pesar de que apenas se conocían… No, no podía permitirse abrirse a esta mujer, era peligrosa y no formaba parte de sus objetivos, definitivamente debía andarse con cuidado.”_

Vaya… Aquello sonaba terriblemente familiar.

Bueno, en todo caso, mientras la escritura más se pareciese a la realidad, más atractiva terminaba por volverse, al menos para aquellos lectores que gustaban de identificarse con alguno de sus personajes. Suspirando, pasó buena parte de su tarde intentando dar forma y color a la narración, a las personalidades de sus personajes, pero se estancó horriblemente al intentar buscar un villano convincente. Primero pensó en cierta chica de otro curso que conocía… Tenía una personalidad errática y arrogante, además de unos pechos que, sin duda, podrían matar a alguien por la falta de oxígeno (aunque, por unos segundos más largos de los que se permitiría a si misma admitir, pensó que los de Komaru eran mucho más bonitos y redondos… Si, este pensamiento estaría mejor bien alejado de su mente), pero luego… Hubo muchas cosas que se perdieron en la bruma de sus pensamientos, y terminó siendo relegada a una posible villana secundaria.

Le falta algo que fuese más… Impactante.

Bueno, ya había trabajado suficiente por un día y tendría tiempo de sobra este fin de semana, después de todo, dudaba mucho que Komaru estuviese interesada en escribirle cuando se le había visto tan ilusionada con el dichoso concierto… aunque quizás podría ella misma mandarle un mensaje para saber qué tal le había ido y si se divirtió ¿Era normal preocuparse con los amigos, no?

Bueno, ya vería que hacer al respecto.

**X**

\- ¡Cheko-chan! ¡No puedo ver bien! – Komaru se observó a sí misma rodeada de más gente de la que pudo imaginar, no sólo eso, muchísimos hombres más altos que ellas le bloqueaban el campo de visión. Su mejor amiga entonces le sostenía la mano, por si las dudas.

\- Yo tampoco… Pero mientras nos mantengamos en la fila creo que estaremos bien ¡Qué envidia me da tú hermano! ¿Cómo gano esa entrada VIP en la radio? Ni siquiera tiene que hacer fila para entrar… - Hacía buen rato habían perdido de vista al susodicho, no ayudaba en lo absoluto que fuese incluso más bajo que su hermana menor.

\- Jeje… Pues tú conoces a Makoto, él siempre ha sido un chico con suerte, de hecho fui yo la que escuché acerca del concurso mientras limpiaba mi habitación y le dije que enviara un mensaje y pues ¡Simplemente ocurrió! Insistió en darme el boleto a mí pero la verdad, no me habría hecho gracia dejarte sola…

\- ¡Por eso te quiero! ¡Eres un completo sol! – La chica le abrazó en medio de la fila, importándole poco la gente que les rodeaba o el calor sofocante en el que estaban inmersas – Aunque me sabe a mal que hayas perdido una oportunidad de conocerla en persona…

\- ¡N-No importa! Fanmeetings sobran, solo es cuestión de algún día tener suerte y probar conseguir entradas para alguno de ellos, tampoco es que haya hecho mucho esfuerzo por ello… En fin, no me haré de malas por eso, vinimos aquí a divertirnos ¿No? ¡Seguro será muy genial! Ya no puedo esperar a que empiece – Tomando las manos ajenas se sonrieron la una a la otra, haciendo cálculos entrarían al recinto en lo que sería quizás unos 15 u 20 minutos, y la presentación como tal se daría paso en aproximadamente una hora.

Las inmediaciones se encontraban por completo abarrotadas de personas, era increíble como un grupo resultaba capaz de atraer a tanta gente, sin embargo a diferencia de otras idols, la variabilidad entre las edades de los asistentes era bastante evidente: adultos, niños, chicas como ellas, y por supuesto los típicos que solo iban a ver jovencitas lindas cantando, no los juzgaban, de hecho de eso se trataba gran parte de este asunto. Aunque si de algo estaban seguras es que aquel fenómeno se debía en mayor parte a la líder Sayaka Maizono, cuya espontaneidad era capaz de atraer prácticamente a cualquiera que la viese sobre el escenario. Ellas mismas parecían ser la prueba irrefutable de ello, e incluso Komaru había acabado por cuestionarse más de un par de veces acerca de su…

No.

Eso no venía a colación en este instante.

La fila se iba acortando cada vez más mientras las pruebas de sonido empezaban al fin a ser realizadas, provocando en las chicas una emoción mucho mayor ¡Estaban a nada de ver a su heroína en persona! Se preguntaban si tendrían la fuerza suficiente como para lanzar el cartel dibujado que deseaban entregarle hasta el escenario, pero hey, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Lo que desconocían era que, en la distancia, una joven maquinaba un plan. Motivada por altos incentivos económicos, su corto cabello negro descansaba tras sus orejas, ubicado de esta manera para que no causase ningún problema en su campo visual. Sabía cuál era su objetivo, no obstante no era movida más que por el deseo de alguien más… En todo caso este no era aún su momento para actuar. Esperaba aún por una señal de otra persona, de quién había encomendado todo este asunto, generar caos era su estilo de vida… Aunque resultaba aburrido cuando no lo hacía por el bien de la única chica que realmente le importaba, sin embargo, trabajo era trabajo y ella solo servía para una única cosa.

Observando el reloj, notó que faltaba poco para el momento señalado, probó relajarse, después de todo ya todo estaba planificado y, siendo ella misma la responsable del tumulto de cosas que en instantes ocurriría, resultaba prácticamente imposible que algo saliese mal. Aunque a estas alturas… Ugh.

Había más gente de la que hubiese querido, pero pensándolo bien eso le daba un poco más de gracia al asunto ¿No? A quién iba a engañar, estas situaciones le causaban el mismo placer que a cierta hermana suya, aunque quizás no era tan abierta a admitirlo. De momento, sólo sería generar una chispita, tampoco era como si el plan involucrase muertes…

O al menos, en teoría, si alguien quería pasarse de idiota ese no era realmente su problema.

* * *

 La escritora llevaba ya varios minutos con una extraña crisis nerviosa, sentía que algo iba mal, algo iba muy mal, no había podido dormir con tranquilidad la noche anterior y cualquier intento de escritura que trató de realizar esa tarde no había sido otra cosa que una maraña caótica de cosas sin sentido que odió desde el mero momento que estuvieron plasmadas sobre el papel. No sabía a quién acudir en momentos así ¿Se trataba acaso de una crisis de ansiedad? Era espantoso, de paso no tenía realmente nada mejor que hacer: Sus tareas estaban en orden, limpiar el departamento o a si misma nunca era opción, cualquier cosa que le hubiesen encomendado ya estaba más que realizada ¡Ah! ¡Era horrible! En momentos así es que necesitaba de la menor… Quizás hasta le hubiese escrito, aunque, de hecho, era por eso que tenía esta crisis en primer lugar.

Conocía que quizás estaba exagerando, como siempre, pero en verdad se trataba de una sensación horrible en el pecho que encontraba incapaz de calmar con nada. Pasado un buen rato decidió hacer algo que básicamente nunca realizaba: Prender la t.v, nunca veía esa cosa, pero quizás el ruido sería capaz de alejar sus pensamientos de cualquier escenario ficticio horrible que se pudiese imaginar…

Paseó por los canales sin decidirse realmente por uno, hasta que se topó con un noticiario, cosa que encontró increíblemente extraña debido a la hora, de paso parecía ser en vivo…

“Reportando desde las inmediaciones del domo de Akiba: Aparentemente, un objeto explosivo fue encontrado en la parte externa al escenario media hora después del comienzo del concierto que se estaba desarrollando en el local. Las autoridades se encuentran en estos momentos intentando re-establecer el orden así como una lista de los posibles heridos, hasta la hora no se reporta ninguna víctima de gravedad…”

Y ahí, Touko dejó de escuchar.

Sintió que toda la vida se le iba de las manos y no sólo eso, la energía de la que usualmente carecía se hizo cúmulo en cada uno de sus músculos ¡El domo de Akiba! ¡Estaba más que segura de que Komaru lo había mencionado en algún momento! Eso sumado a la asquerosa sensación que   experimentó durante todo el día no hacía sino sumarle puntos de paranoia que más tarde que temprano acabaría con ella y…

Tenía que hacer algo.

_Tenía que hacerlo, inmediatamente._

Corrió entonces como loca en búsqueda de ponerse cualquier cosa, encontrando una blusa blanca de manga larga y una falda que cubría hasta poco más debajo de sus rodillas, con histeria empezó a palpar su teléfono intentando dar con el botón de llamada tras el contacto de la menor, pasados unos cinco intentos, al fin pareció conseguir respuesta.

\- ¡Touko-chan! ¡No sé qué está ocurriendo! Me lleva la corriente de personas y…. - La voz de la chica a duras penas era identificable entre el griterío de fondo, demonios, entonces si estaba ahí.

\- ¡Komaru! ¡A-Acabo de ver las noticias! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¡No lo sé! ¡Se oyó un ruido y me separaron de Cheko-chan y no veo a Makoto…!

\- ¡Iré para allá!

\- ¿Qué? ¡No lo hagas! ¡Es muy peligroso y…! – Entonces, con un sonido estrepitoso la llamada se cortó… Algo le decía que Komaru ya no podría atender ese celular nunca más.

Perfecto, maravilloso.

No sabía que iba a hacer, no tenía la menor idea pero… ¡Algo tenía que hacer! El problema radicaba en que ella no era más que una simple escritora enclenque que a duras penas podía con su vida y… Entonces, una idea estúpida apareció en su cabeza.

Visualizó cierto _taser_ que había adquirido no sólo con fines de defensa sino experimentales, descubriendo con el que era capaz de manipular la salida de esa… _Otra yo_ que vivía en su interior. Se mordió los labios por un buen par de segundos, probablemente había terminado de enloquecer pero… Ella si podía hacer algo por Komaru ¿No? Estaba segura de que quizás no saldría lo mejor de ello, no obstante en momentos así, la lógica empezaba a carecer de razones y cualquier ayuda que pudiesen recibir sería completamente válida.

Ya está, lo iba a hacer.

Esperaba que el remedio no fuese peor que la enfermedad.

Acercó el artefacto hasta sus sienes, en donde cerrando los ojos con fuerzas rogó en su interior que de verdad esta fuese una buena idea, no quería perder a su amiga, en serio que no, y menos tras un motivo como ese ¿Es que acaso esos conciertos no tenían seguridad? Por amor a Dios… Tomando aire, Touko disparó comprobando nuevamente su teoría de que un poco de electricidad bastaba para hacerla salir de su interior, una sonrisa se posó en sus labios, la asesina se miró a través del espejo que reposaba en la sala, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Así que hoy es salvar en vez de matar, eh? No es muy mi estilo ¡Pero es algo que sin duda tengo muchas ganas de ver! ¡Espera Dekomaru, voy por ti!


	8. Luces, cámara ¡Acción!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, creo que lo mejor será dejar los días de actualización para los domingos... Volví a la uni y pues los días que tengo libre para escribir es a partir del jueves así que no me mentiré a mi misma ni a uds diciéndoles que tendré el cap para el viernes, que puedo decir.  
> ¡Pero me divertí una vida escribiendo esto! Siempre quise narrar una escena así en un fic jaja... Bueno, ya cumplí mi deseo, puedo morir en paz, espero que mi intento de escritora de escenas de acción no les resulte un completo fail(?).

Muy bien ¿Cómo rayos se llegaba a ese lugar? Syo caminaba por las calles con rapidez… Aunque su andar se asemejaba más a alguien corriendo, esquivando a cualquiera que intentase interponerse en su camino. La verdad era que si estaba bastante lejos, pero no sería imposible llegar si así lo quería, o al menos de esa manera se daba ánimos ¿Por qué la cuatro ojos estaba tan preocupada por esta niña en todo caso? Bueno, en momentos como este eso no resultaba de real importancia, ahora solo debía dedicarse a cumplir con su misión.

Si tomaba la ruta a través del metro probablemente llegaría en… ¿10 Minutos máximo? Pero diablos, seguro con todo el jaleo que estaban armando no estaría habilitado para llegar hasta allá, mala idea, descartada.

Ahora con otras…

Si seguía a este ritmo… ¡Rayos, como diablos podría llegar a ese lugar a tiempo! La frustración empezaba a apoderarse de ella y eso no le gustaba para nada. Una asesina frustrada no resultaba precisamente lo mejor que pudiese haber en términos reales. Syo llevó sus manos hasta sostener sus caderas cuando vio algo… Que quizás podía servir. Ah vamos, meterse en un lío u otro no le iba a quitar nada a estas alturas y menos sin tener idea de que acabaría haciendo cuando tuviese que salvarle el trasero a Komaru. Había un tipo en una moto, era mucho más fácil atravesar multitudes con una de esas cosas que con un estorboso auto, así que sin pensarlo mucho más se montó en la parte posterior del vehículo, después de todo necesitaba un conductor. Touko ¿Por qué no podías hacerte con habilidades útiles como esta? Si hasta una chica menor que ellas podía… En fin. Sin mucho disimulo llevó un par de sus tijeras hasta el mentón ajeno, al menos el tipo no estaba tan mal, más su objetivo ahora mismo no era ese.

\- Mira idiota, si en verdad valoras tú vida vas a comportarte como un buen chico y hacerme caso ¿Ha quedado claro? Perfecto. Ahora mismo tu único pensamiento es llevar a esta hermosa dama hasta Akiba si lo que quieres es conservar tú carótida y las pelotas unidas a tu escroto ¿Entendiste, cariñito? Yo sé que si – Sin tener que pedirlo nuevamente, escuchó como el motor se encendió con cierto estrepito ¡Pero que buen chico! Aún quedaban caballeros en el mundo, difícil de creer pero cierto.

Bueno, esto le daba unos minutos para pensar en algún plan en lo que llegaba a su destino, porque esto de ir sobre la marcha como que no daba demasiados frutos… Aunque tampoco sabía precisamente a que enfrentarse, y mucho menos como diablos iba a encontrarse con la menor a sabiendas de que su móvil en estos momentos probablemente se encontraba pisoteado por alrededor de diez mil personas corriendo sin control. Maravilloso, simplemente ideal.

Alguien dele un poco de paciencia, por favor…

De regreso en el concierto, la castaña había encontrado… Lo que gustó de denominar como refugio, a falta de otro nombre. Una pequeña grieta entre dos paredes le servía como espera en lo que el tumulto dejaba de pasar como manada de venados, aunque se sentía terriblemente incomoda debido a la presión ejercida sobre la delantera de su cuerpo… Definitivamente necesitaba rebajar, o ver cómo demonios bajar aunque sea una copa de brasier, muy bonitos se veían, pero no eran para nada prácticos.

El problema principal radicaba en que la densidad de personas no parecía disminuir y ella no sabía a donde podría ir, además ¿Dónde estaban Cheko y Makoto? ¿Les había ocurrido algo? Los nervios  la estaban consumiendo, tampoco era como si pudiese hacer mucho por ellos en una situación como esta… Le gustaría ser una de esas chicas grandes sin miedo a nada, pero a duras penas le iba bien en clases de deportes, aunque considerando el hecho de que la condición física de su hermano mayor era mucho peor que la de ella las cosas podrían ser mucho más desfavorables para su persona.

Harta ya de estar quieta buscó con la mirada el que poder hacer… Hasta que vio una escalera de emergencia que subía por uno de los lados de la construcción. Quizás si se quedaba en un lugar seguro como la azotea a la que conducía podría esperar a que la multitud de personas se disipara ¡Además desde lo alto podría buscar con la mirada a sus acompañantes! Con una nueva encontrada determinación, se encaminó hasta la pequeña subida, empujándose hacia arriba con brazos y piernas, al menos por ahora tenía un plan o algo así…

Llegada al final de la escalera le esperaba efectivamente el último piso de una construcción aledaña al domo, parecía uno de aquellos lugares en donde ubicaban las luces con las que atraían a las personas… Eso le dio una idea. Komaru corrió hasta uno de los focos, aprovechándose de la libertad de movimiento del mismo para iluminar en la dirección que le placiera buscar. Aunque era bastante difícil reconocer los rostros de las personas desde esa altura, pero se había dicho a si misma que por lo menos lo intentaría.

Sin embargo… Lo único que podía observar era gente corriendo como desquiciada por todas partes mientras ¿Eran esos policías? Intentaban mantener el orden, poco a poco parecían lograrlo, pero en nada ayudó que desde el domo otro sonido explosivo detonase, no al mismo grado del que había escuchado en un principio, pero si lo suficiente como para desatar el caos de nueva cuenta, menuda pesadilla, esto era realmente atroz.

Asustada, la chica se sentó junto al reflector, abrazando sus piernas contra ella mientras algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos esmeralda ¿Pero qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente hoy, que se suponía iba a ser un día feliz?

No era justo, quién sea que hubiese arruinado su día de esa manera no merecía menos que lo peor, eso sin mencionar la pobre gente que en esos momentos podía estar herida o mucho peor, realmente era incapaz de imaginarse la magnitud de la situación allá abajo.

… Ojalá Touko pudiese ayudarla.

Ya, le había dicho que no, de hecho su lado racional gritaba que era mejor salir de esto por su cuenta que meter a la mayor en problemas que no tenían que ver con ella…

Pero su lado egoísta en verdad deseaba que no le hubiese hecho caso.

* * *

 

Luego de haberse deshecho del tipo que tan amablemente le dio el aventón (hey, le dejó ir con vida, debería sentirse agradecido) Syo subió su diestra hasta rascarse la nuca ¿Dónde podría estar esa niña? Podía ver enjambres de personas corriendo como si hubiesen sido poseídas por el mismísimo satanás, pero ahora mismo quien importaba era Komaru… Lo malo resultaba, por supuesto, que no tenía ni idea de cómo localizar a una chica de 1,63 mts salvo por cierto rasgo particular suyo, pero que compartía con un porcentaje afortunado de la población femenina, así que tampoco era como si ayudase mucho.

Empezó corriendo a través de un tumulto pequeño, lo bueno de ser así de escuálida es que podía darse ese lujo, aunque no parecían ni haber sus luces por ahí. Por lo que sabía en esos momentos se encontraba sola… Cosa que no la hacía muy feliz considerando la situación, entonces ¿Qué haría una chica sola y asustada en un momento así? Maldita sea, para estas cosas de internalizar a través de la psiquis ajena era mucho mejor su otra yo, no por nada su talento se basaba en escribir… Pero ahora mismo no tenía tiempo de cambiar, conociéndola, se llenaría de pánico y ahora tendrían que salvar a dos chicas en vez de una…

Muy bien Syo, es hora de pensar.

Quizás… ¿Buscar un lugar seguro de fácil acceso al cual pudiera ser rescatada? Vale, eso no sonaba tan mal, el problema radicaba en que todo este maldito recinto estaba lleno de gente desesperada que corría de un lugar a otro y… De repente, otra pequeña detonación hizo eco en las inmediaciones, de verdad quién sea que estuviese detrás de esto solo quería armar un jaleo de proporciones bíblicas, no lo apoyaba, pero debía admitir que tenía estilo.

No es momento para pensar en eso ¡Busca a Komaru, a la niña ojitos de cachorro!

En medio del eco causado por el estruendo, algo que se asimilaba como un derrumbe empezó a generar aún más pánico colectivo, Syo alzó la mirada solo para notar que una de las torres de luz estaba temblando… Demonios, esa cosa se iba a caer, al menos la parte inferior se encontraba desprovista de gente, probablemente solo acabaría con más miedo por parte de los presentes y daños materiales que…

Esperen.

Había alguien ahí.

Haciendo uso de toda su capacidad visual, que no era realmente mucha, la chica de lentes saltó hasta un lugar en donde podía darse un mejor panorama de lo que ocurría y… ¡Definitivamente había una chica ahí! Oh no, no podía ser que…

Esta mujer tenía mala suerte, una terrible, de eso no tenía duda alguna.

Por primera vez en… Su existencia, pudo experimentar lo que era terror genuino: Komaru apenas guindaba de una de las barras que proporcionaba las luces, se iba a caer, desde esa altura, estaba más que segura de que lo iba  a hacer, parecía como si algo la tuviese atrapada y no le permitiera correr, lo que faltaba, era simplemente hermoso.

Corriendo como si su vida se fuese en ello, Syo saltó por encima de las cabezas de muchas personas, importándole poco su bienestar ¡Ellos no eran lo que iban a caer desde un jodido quinto piso! Además Komaru era un perrito, no un gato, ella no caería de pie y mucho menos tenía siete vidas… Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando, se rió de sus propias tonterías, incluso si este no era el momento para reír.

Mientras tanto, Komaru intentaba quitar el cinturón de su cadera sin éxito alguno, muy bonito se veía… ¡Pero se había enredado con la torre! Ya está, aquí fue, este era el fin de su vida… Al menos había sido divertida, aprendió muchas cosas, quizás nunca había dado ni siquiera un beso pero tampoco es como si pudiese hacer mucho al respecto en esos momentos, solo esperaba que nadie en su familia se entristeciera demasiado y… Por todos los cielos, no quería morir ahí.

La torre acabó de desprenderse llevándose a la castaña consigo, rompiendo el cinturón que la sujetaba y mandándola hacia una inevitable caída libre ¿Quizás si aterrizaba encima de algo suave aun había oportunidad de salvarse? Pero lo había visto, abajo solo le esperaba el frío concreto, de eso estaba segura, sólo… Esperaba que no doliera demasiado, que fuese rápido, tener que esperar lo inevitable con demasiado dolor no era algo que nadie jamás quisiera ¿O sí?

Se tapó la carita con ambas manos, ya no importaba, todo estaría mejor luego… Pero antes de caer, antes de tan siquiera seguir sintiendo como el viento levantaba su falda o cabello, un fuerte agarre se hizo firme a través de su cuerpo. Komaru abrió los ojos mirando por sus dedos sin siquiera quitar las manos de su cara, solo para toparse que estaba siendo sostenida por alguien… En pleno aire, pero a salvo.

Segundos después estuvieron ambas en el suelo, aprovechando el momento se sujetó del cuello de la mayor, que parecía alzarla al más clásico estilo de las princesas.

\- Parece que la suerte no te sonríe ¿No es así, Dekomaru? Estuviste a esto de convertirte en una pechuga de pollo a la plancha, menos mal que estaba aquí para salvar tu lindo trasero, pero pesas más de lo que imaginaba… Debe ser cosa de la delantera – La menor parpadeó por un par de segundos, era Touko, sin duda alguna… Bueno, la otra parte de Touko, pero ella al fin y al cabo ¿Cómo había logrado algo así? ¿Cómo supo que estaba ahí?

¿De verdad había venido a rescatarla? ¿No estaba soñando o peor… Muerta? Muchas preguntas se anidaban en su cabeza, pero solo atinó a la reacción más normal que pudo: Enterró su rostro en el cuello de su salvadora, dejando las lágrimas fluir como si de un torrente se tratase.

\- ¡Viniste por mí! ¡E-En verdad lo hiciste! Y me salvaste… ¿C-Cómo? En serio eres maravillosa Touko-chan, una heroína, la mejor de todo el mundo – Sin poder detenerse, continuó llorando, generando una risa estruendosa en la mayor.

\- Oye oye esto es muy adorable y todo, pero odio la gente que llora, ya para o te daré una verdadera razón para llorar… - Aunque admitía que se veía muy linda de ese modo, ese papel de princesa parecía sentarle de perlas, aunque ella no era precisamente quién para hablar de esas cosas.

\- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! Y-Yo… - Y con la voz entrecortada Komaru dejó de responder. A la mayor le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta de que se había desmayado en sus brazos.

Esta niña.

\- … Tienes suerte que no soy un pervertido que quiere hacerte algo malo, bueno quizás lo primero si ¡Pero lo segundo…! – Por alguna razón se vio incapaz de negarlo, extraño. Bueno ya no importaba, debía llevarla a un lugar seguro e intentar volverla a poner en sus sentidos, nótese el énfasis en intentar.

Bah, había sobrevivido a una cuasi muerte segura, iba a estar bien, de eso no tenía dudas.


	9. Es un quizás

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestamente no tenía idea de que escribir para el cap de hoy (tengo ideas para los que siguen, pero no para el de hoy jajajaja) así que acabé haciendo un super yolo que salga lo que salga... Y a mitad de cap todo fluyo como agua del río y terminó siendo mejor de lo que esperaba, es muy curioso, pero no me voy a quejar.  
> Igual espero que les guste, sean pacientes chicos, sean pacientes.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza se hacía presente en la menor mientras intentaba acostumbrarse a la luz del lugar, vaya… No estaba del todo segura de donde se encontraba, pero al menos podía decir que no era entre aquel tumulto de gente de hace unos momentos… Esperen.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí exactamente?

Komaru intentaba ubicarse en tiempo y espacio: Vale, habían pasado un montón de cosas, llegó al concierto y todo iba de perlas, luego pasó lo de la explosión, perdió por completo de vista a Cheko y… No recordaba mucho más allá de ello ¿Qué había pasado? Al fin dejando que sus pupilas se enfocasen, se vio a si misma dentro de una habitación realmente modesta y pequeña, tan solo había una mesa con silla, bastantes libros y cuadernos amontonados alrededor, una lámpara de luz blanca y el futón en el que estaba acostada. No era fea… Quizás un poco desordenada para lo poco que contenía, pero al menos se encontraba a salvo, aunque le costaba creer que todo eso que había ocurrido fuese real.

Al sentarse se dio cuenta que había algo haciendo peso sobre sus piernas, tardó varios segundos de que se trataba de alguien recostada sobre ellas: Era Touko al parecer… ¿O no lo era? Se veía como si tuviese los ojos cerrados ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Parpadeó un par de segundos hasta notar que se encontraba dormida… La menor procedió a inmediatamente retirarle las gafas de los ojos aunque al parecer el daño ya estaba hecho, pero nada perdía con intentarlo ¿No? Además empezaba a recordarlo todo: Touko… Syo había sido muy valiente, al punto de haberla sacado de aquella pesadilla, no podía creer como lo logró pero así fue, que por cierto ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Estaba a punto de alarmarse de nueva cuenta, pero eso implicaría despertarla, y la verdad pensaba que eso sería muy descortés, así que el plan sería esperar hasta que ella lo hiciese por su cuenta.

Mientras tanto se dedicaría a contemplar a su salvadora por un rato: a pesar de muchas cosas, de su despiste en niveles generales con respecto a las intenciones de la humanidad en sí… Komaru siempre había sido una chica mucho más perceptiva de lo que aparentaba, resultaba dolorosamente obvio cuan falla y poca parecía ser el auto estima de la mayor, pero ella honestamente no podía entender el porqué: Tenía una figura esbelta y bonita, que podía ser envidiada por cualquiera de las chicas que conocía e incluso por ella misma, aunque algo le decía que era así de delgada en buena parte por su mala alimentación, quizás esa era en gran medida la razón tras sus ansias de alimentarla… Pero mejor no caer en detalles sobre sus propias acciones, que luego quizás la llevarían a pensar cosas que no eran.

¿O si eran?

En fin…

No solo eso, su color de ojos era muy lindo, también el contraste que hacía su piel con ellos, probablemente era así de blanca debido a su falta de actividad al aire libre, era obvio que se la pasaba encerrada más tiempo del que podía considerarse saludable, a eso le sumábamos sin duda ese bonito lunar en su mentón y… Demonios ¿En qué estaba pensando?

No, en serio ¿Qué pensaba? Era casi como si… Basta Komaru, estabas siendo irracional.

Todo esto lo era, desde el primer segundo.

… Pero ella nunca había sido la persona más lista del mundo, ni la más madura, de hecho… Su impulsividad la había manejado en más de una ocasión, no era como si no pensase las cosas, era solo que… A veces, así resultaba más práctico.

Más no entendía que le veía su cuerpo de bueno a estar inclinándose así de cerca al cuerpo de la mayor, de hecho, prácticamente podía ver ya el largo de sus pestañas, se veían realmente lindas, como si les fuese aplicada mascara a diario, lo cual sería absurdo, de hecho dudaba mucho de que Touko tan siquiera se supiese maquillar…

… Pero sus labios se verían muy lindos con brillo.

De hecho, incluso sin él se veían completamente apetecibles.

El mundo dejó de existir por exactamente dos segundos, dos segundos en los cuales ya no pudo pensar en donde estaba, con quién estaba, el bienestar de su hermano y su mejor amiga, no… Ahora solo podía pensar en las muchas ganas que tenía de conocer si en verdad sabían tan bien como se veían, no importaba que se encontrasen un poco rotos por lo que parecían ser mordidas, eso se podía curar, ella los podía curar… Y entonces, fue cuando la realidad le dio un golpe en forma de pupilas color carmesí.

Oh no.

… No sabía si era buena idea estar así de cerca de Syo, es decir, no desconfiaba de ella, era Touko después de todo, eso sin mencionar que fue quién le salvo el trasero hacía unos momentos, pero apenas unos pocos momentos atrás su cuerpo se había movido prácticamente por instinto, realmente no tenía idea de cómo explicarle eso, ni la cercanía, y mucho menos sus sentimientos… En gran parte, porque ni ella los entendía.

Ningún manga te explicaba estas cosas.

\- Pero si es mi damisela en apuros favorita – La asesina no hizo ademán alguno de separar la brecha de espacio que la chica había roto tan deliberadamente, de hecho, no sabía tan siquiera porque estaba tan cerca ¡Pero eso era algo que podía averiguar! - ¿Acaso esto es una especie de pago por mis servicios? La verdad es que no me quejo, pero jamás pensé que querrías agradecerme con tu cuerpo gyajajaja ¿No eres menor de edad? ¡Me darás más razones para que me metan a la cárcel! ¡Atrás demonio!

\- Y-Yo… - Quería decirle que no era lo que pensaba, pero lo malo era… que si era lo que pensaba, en cierto modo, de hecho no podía explicar lo que resultaba incomprensible para ella misma ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Suspirando retrocedió, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían como si estuviesen hechas de fuego, la mayor aprovechó, por supuesto, para tomarla de los hombros.

\- Heeeey, no te alejes ¿Ahora te acobardas? Eso no está bien Dekomaru, te figuraba más valiente, pero quizás me equivoqué, aunque eso sería raro considerando que no solo soy bella sino inteligente, seguro piensas lo mismo ¿No? – Komaru quiso negar, decir cualquier cosa que pudiera sacarla de tener que lidiar con ella o con cualquier sentimiento desconocido que se arremolinase en estos momentos dentro de su pecho, el mundo no podía entender las muchas ganas que tenía de detener esta conversación… Pero de sus labios no salieron ninguna palabra, acercándose al horrible dicho de quien calla otorga, aunque ella realmente desconocía si en realidad se trataba de eso, o solamente estaba muy asustada, y no precisamente de morir – Ya veo, ya veo ¿Se lo dijiste ya al topo? ¿Esto es oficial? ¿Podemos declararnos amantes o qué?

\- E-Espera… ¿Decirle qué? – Ante la… Muestra de sinceridad, la mayor comprendió que no, todo esto era realmente desconocido ¿Por qué no le sorprendía? ¡Si era tan típico como lo típico podía ser! Igual, según lo que dictaminaba su corazón, que era el mismo que el de cierta escritora con problemas varios, probablemente estaba pasando por las mismas… O peor, podía apostar su vida a que incluso se encontraba en un despiste aún más grande que el de esta niña.

A menos ella mostraba indicios, o algo así ¡O quizás ella estaba demasiado loca y veía posible acción en donde no la había! Ambas opciones, desgraciadamente, eran igual de valederas.

\- Meh, no importa, supongo que es lo normal, eres demasiado normal, que abuuurriiiido, pero te diré una cosa – Sacó una de sus tijeras, posicionando el filo en el mentón de la menor - Más te vale que vayas aclarando esa mentecita tuya, porque si no lo haces tú, te puedo jurar que _ella_ jamás lo hará, no cuando todo en lo que piensa son delirios ridículos que solo son dignos de ser narrados pero no vividos ¿Me vas siguiendo? Aquí la dosis de realidad la aportas tú, aunque yo esperaba algo diferente… Pero no es como si me fuese a quejar gyajajaja

\- Y-Yo… Lo tendré en cuenta – Vale, que estaba aturdida, más de lo estrictamente concebible, pero podía pensarlo, de hecho, ya mismo lo estaba pensando, aunque… Había otro asunto con el cual tratar en la escala de orden de importancia – No te pude agradecer lo que hiciste antes, fuiste muy…

\- Ya sé ya sé, uy que valiente, uy que fuerte, sip eso es básicamente lo mío, soy una genialidad de la naturaleza, fuerte como oso y elegante como gacela… Oye eso hasta rimó, tengo que anotarlo fue genial – Decidió por fin dejar de acorralar a Komaru, quién por primera vez en varios minutos sentía que al fin podía respirar – No necesitas agradecerme nada, fue ella quien quería salvarte ¡Así que eso hicimos! Te diré, incluso fue más divertido que cortar a patanes de quinta, metete en problemas más seguido pequeña boba, al menos así haces que este montón de huesos movilice su trasero fuera de estas cuatro paredes.

\- Oye no seas tan dura… ¿Contigo misma? El asunto es que igual quería agradecerlo, no cualquiera habría hecho algo así, de verdad pienso compensártelo de algún modo en el futuro – Ugh, la honestidad de esta niña la hacía brillar como si estuviese hecha de alguna especie de material precioso, iba a acabar más ciega de lo que ya estaba o al menos eso pensaba, suspiró ante el cumplido, y por razones más cercanas al instinto que la razón, acabó por poner una mano sobre la cabeza ajena y darle un par de topecitos, a los cuales ella respondió en forma de una sonrisa.

\- Vale, lo que tú digas, no lo refutaré… Esta vez, pero hey, admito que me gustan los halagos ¡Halágame más!

\- ¡Claro! Eres muy lista, y muy segura, fuerte, definitivamente tus ojos son encantadores ¡Tú sonrisa también! Y creo que eres de las que no engordan a pesar de lo mucho que coman ¡Eso es realmente envidiable!

\- Acertado, muy acertado, ya veo que te ve el topo, puedo verlo perfectamente – Pero antes de poder decir nada más, la mencionada chica volvió a sus sentidos tras un repentino estornudo, parpadeó por un par de segundos no comprendiendo en lo absoluto la situación, y mucho menos el por qué tenía a Komaru frente a ella. La castaña al notar el cambio, hizo lo que le pareció obvio y correcto: saltó hacia el pecho de su amiga tirándola bajo ella en el futón en un abrazo, poco acostumbrada a las muestras efusivas de afecto, Touko no pudo sino parpadear con las gafas un poco desencajadas tras intentar colocárselas.

\- ¡Touko-chan, volviste! ¡Gracias por salvarme! ¡Eres la mejor del universo! Te debo el pastel más rico del mundo, solo dime tu sabor favorito y será tuyo, de hecho te haré todo lo que quieras, no mereces menos que eso.

\- ¿K-Komaru? V-Vaya, entonces ella… Te s-salvamos – Por alguna razón, se sentía realmente complacida ante eso hecho, después de todo Syo había nacido de meras emociones negativas, ser capaz de controlarla para algo que no fuese matar gente debía darle una especie de mérito ¿No?

\- ¡Sí! Y fuiste súper genial, parecías la heroína de un manga o un videojuego, lástima que no lo hayas podido ver ¡Fue todo una hazaña! – Soltándola se sentó frente a ella sosteniéndose sobre sus rodillas, aun con aquella sonrisa que podría iluminar todas las siguientes cinco cuadras alrededor.

\- ¿A-Ah sí? Al menos te pareció algo genial…

\- ¡Porque lo fue! Lo cual me recuerda… ¿Qué hora podrá ser ya? – Era cierto, el tiempo con su salvadora le había hecho olvidar lo importante, Touko se palpó a sí misma en búsqueda de su móvil… 4 a.m ¿En qué momento se habían hecho esas horas?

\- Deberíamos llamar a tu casa, seguramente d-deben estar preocupados buscándote – Sin acabar siquiera de decir la frase, el timbre del pequeño departamento sonó, ambas se miraron un tanto angustiadas ¿Quién demonios podía tocar la puerta a tales horas de la madrugada? Por supuesto, Touko se levantó hasta llegar a la misma seguida de la castaña, quién estaba detrás de ella mientras esta veía a través del ojo mágico.

Había un…  Chico, uno muy parecido a Komaru de hecho, tenía la misma antenita graciosa y los ojos de oveja lista para engullirse, aunque se veía realmente exhausto por lo que podía notar. La mayor decidió entonces abrir la puerta.

\- Sé que es una hora ridícula, pero me dijeron que usted vivía aquí ¿Fukawa-san, verdad? Y-Yo… ¿Ha sabido algo de mi hermana? Soy Naegi Makoto y… - Segundos después, la susodicha apareció detrás de la escritora, quién no dudó ni dos segundos en abrazarse a su hermano mayor - ¡Komaru!

\- ¡Onii-chan! ¡Me alegra tanto saber que estas bien! – De inmediato se echó a llorar, acción que causó un suspiro del castaño mientras la abrazaba de vuelta, así que eso es lo que debía hacer ella cuando la chica la abrasase, pensó Touko

\- ¡A mí me da el doble! Entre el tumulto pasaron… Demasiadas cosas, de hecho Cheko está en casa junto con… alguien más, no te conseguimos por ningún lado y estábamos al borde de la locura pensando que te había pasado algo, me alegra tanto que estés bien… - Aun enterrada en el hombro del chico, Komaru señaló a su salvadora.

\- ¡F-Fue gracias a Touko-chan! E-Ella me salvó, sino ni siquiera estaría aquí – la mencionada se ruborizó negando con las manos, no fue capaz de hablar debido a que el castaño le ganó.

\- ¿Eso es así? Vaya… Entonces debo agradecerte mucho, en nombre de mi familia, hiciste algo que jamás sabremos cómo pagarle, muchas gracias Fukawa-san

\- N-No y-yo…

\- ¡Vendrá a casa luego! Hay que llenarla de muchos regalos ¿No crees?

\- Oh si, por supuesto que lo haremos – Aun pareciendo la personificación de un tomate, Fukawa no era capaz de responder – Por ahora me llevaré a Komaru a casa, deben saber que está bien y bueno… Es muy tarde ya, de nuevo gracias, prometo que la tendrá de vuelta más pronto de lo que cree.

\- ¡Eso que ni lo dude! No podré simplemente estar feliz sin expresarle mil veces lo agradecida que estoy – Mantuvo su mano unida a la de su hermano mayor, pero antes de irse, se acercó hasta la chica de lentes dejando un beso en su mejilla – Prometo venir pronto Touko-chan, además, aún te debo una pijamada ¿No?

\- S-Si… E-Eso creo… - Estaba tan confundida que ni siquiera pudo negar mientras lo veía a ambos alejarse de su apartamento sonriente y bandeando sus manos libres, menudo par, parecían gemelos… Aunque Komaru tenía mucha más carne que ese chico, de hecho él se veía como el menor ¿Qué rayos?

Bueno, al menos había cumplido con la buena acción de su vida.

Y al parecer, la iban a consentir gracias a eso.

No había sido tan mala idea después de todo.


	10. Mariposas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH PERDÓN POR NO SUBIR CAP LA SEMANA PASADA, pasaron muchas cosas y la verdad me sentía super mal y no me dieron ganas de escribir... Bueno, ustedes entenderán.  
> Este cap iba a ser más largo porque quería narrar la pijamada completa pero miren la hora que es xD tengo cosas que estudiar así que lo deje hasta aquí porque no quería dejarlos sin cap por otra semana más, así que la otra mitad se viene la otra semana, espero que les guste :)

Al llegar a casa la imagen que le esperaba había dejado en tal shock a la menor que tuvo que darse un golpesito en la cara para asegurarse de que aquello era real: su mejor amiga se encontraba en este instante en el sofá de su sala, sonriendo bajo una manta con una taza enorme de chocolate caliente en la mano… Y a su lado, con las mismas condiciones, se encontraba no otra persona que Sayaka.

Sayaka Maizono.

Por todos los hermosos cielos.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Podía gritar? ¿Podía pedirle matrimo--- Es decir, pedirle un autógrafo? No sabía qué hacer, así que lo único que pudo lograr fue caer sobre sus propias rodillas mientras señalaba a la mayor en medios de balbuceos, esta no tuvo más reparo que reír por lo bajo.

\- Tú debes ser la hermanita de Naegi-kun ¿Verdad? Eres mucho más bonita de lo que esperaba, incluso si se parecen mucho – No podía ser posible, no solo su mayor idol estaba sentada en su sofá, sino que le había lanzado un cumplido, este definitivamente era el mejor día de su vida, por favor que alguien la pellizque… Aunque el abrazo que le dedicó Cheko inmediatamente la sacó levemente de su estupor.

\- ¡Maru-tan, en verdad estás bien! C-Cuando nos separamos entré en pánico y luego encontré a Mako-chan junto a Saya-chi –Entonces, se acercó lo suficiente como para susurrarle al oído – Estaba super impactada de verlos juntos y aun no lo puedo creer… ¡Pero el punto es que no estabas con ellos! C-Casi me muero de los nervios pensando que algo horrible te había pasado.

\- Y-Yo… Jaja… Bueno, podría haber pasado si, pero estoy bien – correspondió entonces su abrazo, intentando calmarse ante esta lluvia de acontecimientos inesperados – Touko-chan me salvó ¡La hubieses visto! Fue tan genial, parecía una heroína de videojuegos y… Dioses, aún no sé qué habría sido de mi sin ella…

\- ¿Touko-chan? ¿La chica que dijiste que habías intentado hacerte amiga o algo así? – La soltó entonces, para ubicarse en el suelo frente a ella - ¿También estaba en el concierto?

\- N-No… Es una larga historia – De hecho, debía buscar la manera de hacer que toda esta locura que había ocurrido sonase creíble. Pero de eso se encargaría en otra ocasión – Aunque ahora mismo no tengo muchas ganas de hablar de ello…

\- Entiendo, no debió de ser nada divertido, de hecho, no lo fue para nadie… Estábamos viendo las noticias, no han logrado dar con el culpable que inició todo este lío, de hecho ni siquiera hay huellas, es todo muy extraño, de verdad ha sido una pesadilla…

\- Y que lo digas – La cantante sobre el sofá se abrazó a si misma por las rodillas, debajo de la manta azul cielo que la cubría – Fue aterrador… Por decir lo menos, me hace tanto mal que toda esta gente inocente se haya visto perjudicada por los actos imprudentes de alguna persona con problemas mentales… Y todos que habían ido a vernos… Me siento tan culpable.

\- ¡No es su culpa, Maizono-san! – Ambos hermanos hablaron al unísono, presa de la vergüenza, el mayor permitió que las chicas quedaran solas, seguro tendrían asuntos de que hablar, además tenía que ayudar a traer más cosas para hacerlas sentir cómodas, probablemente acomodar el cuarto de Komaru para que pudiesen dormir con tranquilidad, aunque eso sonaba como algo utópico luego de semejante susto, y eso que no sabía cuan cerca había estado su hermana menor de la muerte.

\- Es culpa de las personas horribles que hicieron esto… Por favor no asuma roles que no le competen señorita S-Sayaka… Todos estábamos muy felices de irla a ver… Por cierto ¿Mi hermano le salvó o algo así?

\- Si algo así, fue un chico muy oportuno ¡Todo un héroe! Me alegra tanto, y tú eres en realidad muy dulce, muchas gracias Komaru-chan – Acercándose a ella también se sentó en el piso, subiendo la diestra hasta acariciar el lugar en donde un mechoncito de cabello sobresalía de la menor, quién se sonrojó como si no hubiese un mañana – Me alegra saber que estés bien, no me habría perdonado que algo malo le hubiese ocurrido a una fan tan dedicada como tú.

\- Y-Ya le d-dije q-que n-no es su c-culpa – Los nervios se la estaban comiendo por dentro, eso además de que la mirada inquisidora de Cheko no ayudaba en lo absoluto – Y-Yo también estoy realmente feliz de que no le haya pasado nada a usted o nadie más…

\- Bueno, al parecer, todos hemos tenido un héroe especial esta noche ¿No es así? Es a ellos quienes debemos agradecer.

De repente, toda la vergüenza sentida desapareció mientras la imagen mental de cierta chica con lentes aparecía en su cabeza, en verdad había sido una heroína sin igual… De hecho, era más que su deber tratarla como tal: Consentiría a la mayor como nadie nunca lo hubiese hecho en su vida, era en definitiva lo menos que merecía, además era algo que de cualquier manera tenía muchísimas ganas de hacer, por lo que no existía poder humano capaz de detenerla.

Por ahora, se concentraría en intentar dormir… Aunque luego de semejante espectáculo y la presencia de la mayor probablemente sería misión imposible, aunque luego le preguntaría a su hermano sobre los detalles de cómo la rescató ¡Eso seguramente fue muy admirable! Y Sayaka resultaba ser más dulce de lo que se hubiese imaginado… Bueno, siempre había tenido a la chica en un pedestal, así que de ser el caso contrario probablemente había acabado como un evento de lo más triste.

Sin embargo, en este momento todos sus pensamientos estaban en la chica que le había rescatado, sin duda resultaba como algo que sería incapaz de olvidar, esperaba que ella pudiese descansar luego de todo este asunto, después de todo no le sentaba del todo bien haberla dejado sola… Aunque suponía que ya estaba acostumbrada.

No había manera de poner en palabras la admiración y cariño que sentía por Touko Fukawa en ese preciso momento.

* * *

Touko llevaba alrededor de diez minutos contemplando la mochila sobre su cama… ¿Estaría bien así? Llevaba un pijama, ropa interior, un vestido ligero, su cepillo de dientes y el de cabello, una toalla pequeña… Suponía que no necesitaba más, le había preguntado a Komaru si podía llevar algo de comer y esta se negó rotundamente, probablemente porque querría ser ella quien la llenara de alimento… Como toda la semana.

Es que no hubo poder humano para detener su agradecimiento: Todos los últimos días se había encargado de traer hasta su residencia cualquier cantidad ridícula de dulces, cena incluida, y no se iba feliz hasta no verla devorar hasta la última pieza de lo que sea que hubiese traído ¡Podría jurar que había engordado un par de kilos esa semana! Aunque pensándolo bien eso era casi imposible debido a su metabolismo… Bueno, de algún modo sus mejillas se veían más redondas e incluso con color.

… Admitía que nunca en su vida había comido tantas cosas deliciosas así de seguido, eso le hacía muy feliz en cierta manera. Aunque no podía evitar cuestionarse cuando sería el segundo en que Komaru se aburriría al fin de ella porque honestamente… ¿Qué le podía ofrecer con su amistad? A lo mucho ayudarla con sus estudios, y salvarle el trasero como había hecho hacía alrededor de una semana, sin embargo todo lo demás parecía demasiado incierto… Quizás debería dejar de pensar tanto en esas cosas y simplemente disfrutar de lo que tenía frente a ella.

Wow ¿Qué clase de conceptos nuevos eran esos, Fukawa? Bueno, quizás todos teníamos oportunidad de ser felices por una vez en la vida…

Fue sacada de su ensoñación cuando un ruido fuerte sonó fuera de su apartamento, sobresaltándose se asomó a través de la ventana para ver una figura femenina inconfundible sobre cierto vehículo de dos ruedas: La imagen resultaba un tanto surreal teniendo en cuenta que Komaru vestía un pequeño short abultado que hacía juego con… Un suéter felpudo de osito color rosa con blanco, ay esta niña… Bueno, quizás lo único que le hacía ver “normal” sobre la moto eran los mitones que adornaban sus manos, cosa que suponía usaba más para evitar el frío del camino que otra cosa.

Sin duda que la castaña era una chica muy especial.

\- ¡Touko-chan! – Deshaciéndose de su casco, le dedicó una sonrisa que solo podía categorizarse como propia de ella mientras una mirada aprobatoria de arriba abajo era acentuada por sus ojos - ¡Te ves muy linda! ¿Ya estás lista?

\- ¿T-Tú crees…? – No había hecho mucho esfuerzo la verdad: Una falda que llegaba por debajo de sus rodillas más un sencillo suéter color café que cubría desde sus brazos hasta el cuello, vestía así en dosis regulares… Otro tipo de atuendo se le hacía demasiado impropio, aunque admitía que le daba curiosidad saber cómo se vería con ropa como la que usualmente usaba Komaru, pero solo curiosidad – S-Si… Y estoy lista.

\- ¡Perfecto! Entonces sube, no pude ayudar con mucho de la cena porque tenía que venir a buscarte, pero puedes estar segura de que hay muchos dulces esperando por ti de mi parte – Se preguntaba si es que acaso la chica la tenía en engorda o algo por el estilo, pero no podía estar muy segura de ello.

Sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto subió, aun no le gustaba prácticamente nada esta cuestión de la moto pero a la chica parecía encantarle… Quizás en algún momento acabaría por acostumbrarse pero no veía que ese momento fuese cercano. Por ahora cerrar los ojos y abrazarse a la cintura ajena como si no hubiese un mañana sonaba como una buena opción. Respiró profundo en la medida que sentía descender un pequeño casco sobre su cráneo mientras el sonido del motor alertaba que se encontraban próximas a arrancar, hasta ahora todo bien, mientras no acabase vomitando en medio del camino probablemente podría vivir para contarlo.

Pese a lo que hubiese creído con anterioridad la casa de la menor no quedaba demasiado lejos: Era un complejo de residencias familiares, apartamentos pero a mucha mayor escala de las que se podría pensar para un estudiante individual, de hecho con solo verlo por fuera podía deducir que se trataba de un lugar amplio y acogedor… Nuevamente, no veía la sorpresa en ello.

Se estacionaron en el lugar que parecía corresponder a su número o al menos eso pensó, Komaru ofreciéndose… ¿Caballerosamente? A bajarla del vehículo. Realmente no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a una chica menor que ella e incluso un poco más baja tomándola por la cintura antes de que pudiera irse de boca contra el suelo, pero hey, quizás eso no estaba tan mal, además sabía que ella simplemente resultaba demasiado buena para ser verdad.

Admitía que eso era lindo, demasiado lindo.

\- ¡Llegamos! ¿Estás mareada o algo así?

\- N-No… Bueno quizás un poco, ya sabes como soy para estas cosas… De cualquier modo estoy segura de que se me pasará – Acomodó sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz, al igual que su cabello que se había visto un tanto afectado por el aire – Lo mejor será que entremos.

\- ¡Tienes razón! Bueno trae tus cosas, y por favor no hagas mucho caso de lo que digan mis papás, ellos tienden a… Emocionarse demasiado – Touko entonces alzó una ceja, se preguntaba a quién podrían parecerse eh… Pero no importa, esto eran minucias sin sentido.

Tomando todo el aire que sus pulmones eran capaces de almacenar siguió la menor hasta el segundo piso, al menos no tenían que subir demasiadas escaleras pensó… La puerta de madera tenía una linda decoración: sencilla con grabados florales, algo no muy común, sin embargo se veía lindo en demasía. Al entrar fue atendida por una mujer de aspecto agradable, una sonrisa quizás no tan marcada como la de la menor, pero si igual de efusiva: La clase de sonrisas que denotaban madurez y dulzura en grado justo, como de alguien que ha vivido muchas experiencias pero aún no pierde la inocencia dentro de sí, algo le decía que Komaru se parecería mucho a ella cuando fuese adulta.

Eso sin contar que era ridículamente hermosa ¿Qué era lo que comía esta gente? Bueno, eso pronto lo averiguaría.

\- Tú debes ser Fukawa-san, muchas gracias por todo lo que hizo por mi hija… En verdad no tenemos palabras de agradecimiento más que lo que podamos ofrecerle aquí – Se inclinó de forma notoria, haciendo que la mencionada se sonrojase como si hubiese tenido alguna especie de ataque febril ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? No no… Ella solo había hecho ¿Lo correcto? Además no merecía una bienvenida ni mucho menos un agradecimiento así de cálido de parte de nadie – Siempre será bienvenida en esta casa.

\- Y-Yo… N-No tiene… Por favor n-no se incline me da muchísima vergüenza jaja… Lo hice porque se trataba de Komaru y… En verdad me daría un ataque si le llegase a pasar algo malo y… - Le era difícil continuar hablando, aunque el rostro sonriente de Komaru se mostró también con un leve sonrojo.

\- ¿Verdad que es la mejor del mundo mamá? Déjame llevarla a mi habitación para que se cambie y luego regresamos.

\- Claro, nuestra invitada debe estar lo más cómoda posible – Con esto dejó a ambas chicas solas mientras se dirigía a lo que parecía ser la cocina, por todos los cielos… Si salía viva de esta casa y sus personas brillantes de verdad que se sentiría dichosa.

\- ¡Vamos! Mi cuarto es ese que se ve al fondo.

Touko dirigió la mirada a la dichosa puerta… Muy de ella, tenía el dibujo de una chica bastante agradable a la vista, típico estilo de manga shojo… No era perfecto, pero si se veía muy bonito.

\- ¿Tú hiciste ese dibujo Komaru?

\- ¿Ah? Jajajaja S-Si, aunque tiene un par de años, fue mi primera OC ¡Aunque ahora me sale mucho más bonita! Pero me he olvidado de rehacerla, cuando lo haga de nuevo te la mostraré… Podría hacerla también en un papel si quieres – Touko asintió mientras caminaba en dirección de la habitación, la verdad le causaba curiosidad de ver que tal era el arte de la chica, no esperaba mucho de la historia… No a sabiendas de cuan altos podían ser sus estándares, pero en ese aspecto siempre podía echarle una mano.

Al entrar… Pues se trataba de una habitación bastante común: Un par de futones adornaban el suelo, la laptop que descansaba sobre una pequeña mesa estaba acompañada de un par más o menos grande de alto parlantes al igual que audífonos con micrófono, bajo ella sobresalía una tableta para digitalizar dibujos, y toda su ropa se veía ordenada dentro de un bonito closet color azul pastel.

Lo que si había… Era un océano de peluches, en todas partes, a pesar de que no se veían desorganizados tenía una cantidad que variaba desde animalitos hasta personajes…  Suponía que de algún anime o manga, al igual que posters de grupos de idols adornando las paredes, con Komaru podía ser cualquier cosa.

\- Tú cuarto es muy bonito.

\- ¿Eso crees? Jeje gracias, admito que apenas lo limpié ayer pero entre tantas cosas no había tenido mucho tiempo - Sentándose en su futón, invitó a la mayor a hacer lo mismo, mientras ella subía la capucha de su abrigo - ¡Por cierto, tengo algo para ti! – Y buscando en un pequeño cesto que tenía al lado suyo, consiguió un suéter muy parecido al suyo: igual de felpudo, pero este en color lila y en vez de orejitas de oso, estas eran de gato - ¡Es todo tuyo!

\- ¿E-Eh? No tenías que molestarte… Además dudo de que me quede bien.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! Tienes que probártelo al menos. Cuando los fui a comprar pensé en que animalito se te vería mejor y creo que un gatito quedaba de maravilla – Komaru rió un poco mientras se lo extendía, la mayor solo pudo suspirar mientras se colocaba la prenda… No iba a mentir, estaba calentita y suavecita, podía entender por qué le gustaban.

\- En ese caso a ti se te habría visto mejor uno de perrito.

\- ¡También tengo uno! Pero hacía tiempo que quería uno de oso, también tengo uno de conejo con orejas largas, pero ese lo usé ayer – Dios santo, de solo imaginarlo a Touko se le subía el azúcar, esto no podía ser – Sabía que se te vería lindo, ese color te luce.

\- Y-Yo… Gracias – No estaba acostumbrada a recibir cumplidos y mucho menos así de seguido, pero suponía… Que podría soportarlo, de un modo u otro – Y gracias por invitarme.

\- ¡No hay nada que agradecer! Me alegra mucho que de verdad hayas venido, pensé que me dirías no a última hora o algo así jaja.

\- Pensaste bien… Pero luego supuse que eso sería muy grosero, incluso para mí.

\- Oh vamos Touko-chan… Cuando no te guste algo es válido decir no, lo último que querría es obligarte a nada, eso me haría sentir supremamente mal… Además de que me importas demasiado como para anteponerme, sé aceptar un no ¿Sabes? Sé que puedo ser un poco intensa a veces pero…

\- De hecho eso me gusta de ti – Ante las palabras usadas, ambas pudieron notar como la sangre subía a sus rostros de forma casi irreal - ¡Q-Quiero decir, no g-gustar gustar! Es como que… Mmmm… La gente allá fuera es bastante estúpida y solo les importan ellos mismos, t-tú eres muy honesta y dulce Komaru, eso no se ve en todo el mundo, si lo sabre yo…

\- Me halaga mucho que pienses eso de mi Touko-chan, es exactamente lo que pienso de ti ¡Además de que eres maravillosa! Me alegro mucho de haberte conocido – La mayor pensó que quizás… De verdad estaba perdiendo la razón ¿Qué clase de sentimiento era este? Hasta le habían dado ganas de sonreír, no esa mueca fea que le salía cada que se burlaba de algún idiota, sino sonreír de verdad. Menudo poder tenía esta chiquilla.

\- Creo que eres la única persona en todo el mundo que piensa eso de mí… No es queja, solo es un poco extraño.

\- ¡Eso es porque no te conocen! Estoy segura de que si viesen a la tú de verdad pensarían lo mismo que yo – asintió para sí misma, mientras cruzaba los brazos debajo de su pecho, aunque segundos después notó algo extraño – Touko quédate quieta… Hay un… Un…

\- ¿Q-Qué? – Alarmada la mayor empezó a moverse, hasta dar con que en su hombro había… Un bichito ¿Una mariquita quizás? Mientras pudo ver que la mano de Komaru se acercaba para quitarlo de ahí con algo de velocidad - ¡N-No, espera! No le hagas daño.

En un intento por proteger al insecto de la mano de la menor, Touko terminó cediendo al impacto de su brazo, y en búsqueda de sujetar a la mayor para que no se golpease… La chica simplemente terminó cayendo encima de su amiga, todo esto por un bendito insecto, porque las cosas nunca podían estar simplemente bien.

En el transcurso de los segundos… El lugar simplemente se se convirtió en una bruma tan espesa que en verdad dudaba mucho de lo que su mente delusional estaba creando, o mejor dicho, le hacía pensar… El peso de Komaru sobre ella no resultaba mínimamente molesto, ni que hablar de lo cálida que se sentía, el color esmeralda que irradiaban sus pupilas combinadas con aquellas pestañas que parecían haber sido delineadas con plumón a diario (de hecho, de no haberla tenido tan cerca en ese instante se habría quedado con la idea de que Komaru se delineaba los ojos todos los días sin excepción ¡Pero resulta que esa bonita línea negra que se formaban en ellos era natural!) Además su cara de confusión… ¿Por qué esta chica era tan bonita?

No bonita en un modo en el que piensas “Diablos, como la envidio” Sino bonita en… Un modo en el que quisieras que fuese tuya.

Komaru siendo suya…

¡Esperen! _¿Qué?_

\- T-Tengo que ir al baño – deshaciéndose de la menor, gateó por unos buenos pasos antes de levantarse y correr del lugar, dejando a la menor más que confundida ¿Pero qué había ocurrido?

\- ¡Está al fondo a la derecha Touko-chan!

Escuchándola aun dio con la dichosa puerta, encerrándose ahí mientras se dejaba caer tras ella intentando calmar lo que sea que estuviese afectando a su estúpido corazón en ese momento, esto era demasiado, ridículamente demasiado. No saldría de ese lugar hasta no calmarse… Esta iba a ser una noche demasiado larga si no conseguía hacerlo.


	11. Calidez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seré honesta con ustedes: el plan era que me saliera otra cosa en este cap... Y a la final solo terminé escribiendo fluff, LO SIENTO AGHHH.  
> SIN EMBARGO lo estuve pensando y ya que la otra semana es navidad pues puedo aprovecharme de ello jajaja así que ahí haré todo lo que no pude hacer aquí, es más si escribo todo lo que tengo planeado para el cap saldría ridículamente largo xD así que lo empezaré a escribir mañana a ver que sale, crucen los dedos para que su autora aquí presente pueda acabarlo a tiempo OTL, en todo caso si no tengo internet el domingo o algo así lo subiré el lunes, pero no creo, el domingo debería estar listo como siempre.  
> Espero que no les de demasiadas caries este cap.

Luego de salir del baño después de haberse lavado la cara y procurando no vomitar lo que estaba segura era su almuerzo (más por no ensuciar y de paso que pensaran cosas que no eran de ella) Touko se acomodó las gafas viendo como Komaru ya estaba esperándola en la mesa, haciéndole un gesto para que la acompañase… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado en el baño que ya estaba todo servido? Qué vergüenza… Ni siquiera había podido ayudarla a acomodar nada.

Bueno, ya tendría su turno para ayudar a limpiar los trastes.

… Sonaba como si quisiera quedar bien con la familia de Komaru, que rayos.

Quizás tenía que ver con el hecho de que su mamá resultaba encantadora, no podía estar segura.

Frente a ella había… Demasiados platos ¿De verdad esperaban que comiera todo eso? Haría el intento claro está, pero no prometería nada, además la cantidad de dulces que estaba segura preparó Komaru resultaba ridícula… Pero esa tarta de fresa se veía realmente deliciosa ¿Y había hecho caritas con la crema? Es que no podía ser así de adorable… Los cupcakes eran todos de colores diferentes (y según supo días atrás hechos de zanahoria ¿Cómo algo hecho de zanahoria podía ser tan rico? La castaña tenía manos mágicas, eso sin duda), Identificó algo como una… Cosa hecha de chocolate, se veía deliciosa, solo conocía el nombre, también dulces varios en una pequeña bandeja, si realmente eran hechos por ella y no comprados nadie le quitaría su cara de asombro.

Y eso que aún ni siquiera veía la cena como tal.

\- No te preocupes, sé que no podremos comernos todo esto ¡Pero son para pasar la noche! Te dará hambre cuando volvamos a la habitación después de todo - ¿Pues Komaru qué se pensaba que era su estómago? Un agujero negro, lo peor es que su sobre hiperactiva mente en esta ocasión le hizo imaginar un escenario con la chica alimentándola sobre el colchón y lo único que quiso en ese momento fue volver al baño a darse unos buenos golpes en la cara.

\- No creo que luego de cenar tenga espacio para más…

\- Lo tendrás, seguramente lo tendrás ¡Mira, ahí viene la cena de verdad! – La señora Naegi venía con una bandeja de comida diversa: Gyoza, takoyaki y yakitori… La verdad le sorprendía, la mujer parecía esa clase de madre que daría a su hija comida más “sana” que esta, pero todo lucía como una excepción en su presencia.

\- Honestamente habría preferido hacer algo más ¿Serio? Pero luego pensé que probablemente preferirían una cena divertida, de cualquier modo los hice lo más saludable que pude ¡No les vayan a sacar las verduras, están muy ricas! – Sabía que Komaru no lo haría… Del todo, pero no estaba de más advertirles, Touko sonrió un poco, con que así se sentía la preocupación y el cariño de una mamá… Era lindo, de algún modo.

\- ¡Como si fuéramos a hacerlo! - Komaru resopló inflando un poco las mejillas… Aún mantenía un lado infantil después de todo, observó cómo ambas mujeres daban gracias así que las imitó, luego tomó una de las pequeñas empanadas… Y por el amor a todo, que delicia, ya sabía de dónde sacó la menor esa habilidad en la cocina.

\- … Están deliciosas – Inmediatamente empezó a remojarlas en la salsa sin detenerse mucho tiempo en ser prolija, ambas castañas no pudieron sino sonreír.

\- Me alegra que le gusten, señorita Fukawa. De hecho son las favoritas de mi esposo, seguro no tarda en llegar.

\- Puedo ver por qué – Honestamente no sabía si comer nada más, ese era el mejor gyoza de la vida, probablemente la próxima vez que comprase en la calle lo sentiría como un insulto luego de esto.

Mientras mantenía en su boca un par de bocados, giró ligeramente su cabeza hasta encontrarse con la mirada de la menor, quién sonreía de oreja a oreja con el mentón descansando sobre sus dos manos. Touko enrojeció de la vergüenza… ¿Es que le era muy imposible actuar como una dama acaso? Apenas tragó, se dispuso a calmarse y comer con más tranquilidad, aunque era difícil ante algo tan exquisito.

\- ¿No piensas comer, Komaru?

\- ¿Eh? ¡Oh! Si, por supuesto, solo me distraje un poco – Tomó sin pensarlo demasiado una brocheta de la mesa llevándosela a la boca, era en extremo gracioso puesto que las pequeñas bolas de carne le daban cierta forma redondeada a su rostro, más de lo normal, parecía un pequeño hámster. Tenía que parar de comparar a Komaru con animales adorables o sería más de lo que su mente podría soportar.

Mientras continuaban en la faena un sonido les distrajo: la puerta abriéndose reveló a un hombre de aspecto joven y cabello corto, sin embargo tras un segundo vistazo podría vislumbrarse perfectamente su parentesco… Eso y la reacción natural de Komaru, quién prácticamente saltó de la silla a sus brazos sin pensarlo dos veces.

\- ¡Bienvenido a casa, papá! – En un principio, hubiese pensado que la castaña heredó la sonrisa de su madre, pero al parecer se parecía más a la de aquél hombre… O quizás una combinación bastante homogénea de ambas, no podía estar segura, lo cierto era que iba a quedar ciega si continuaba mirándolos directamente, esta gente brillaba como si estuviesen hechos del mismo material de las estrellas.

\- Vaya, pero cuantos ánimos… Aunque eso no es sorpresa en realidad – Mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija, depositó un pequeño beso sobre su frente… Oh, así que así se veía, en verdad la envidia era un sentimiento terrible, aunque Touko desconocía si eso podría calificarse como envidia de verdad puesto que en serio le agradaba que la chica poseyera una familia así, de hecho todos merecía una familia como la de Komaru, pero no se podía ser tan afortunado pensó… Al menos no cada persona en el mundo. De igual forma, aún sin eso había logrado llegar a donde estaba en esos momentos, así que no tenía motivo real para quejarse, ya quizás luego tendría ese mismo calor de hogar si lograba casarse con alguien que la quisiera de ese modo. Se vale soñar ¿No? – Vaya ¿Entonces si tenemos visitas?

\- ¡Sip! Ella es Touko de quién les hable – La mencionada abrió los ojos como platos mientras casi se atoraba con lo que estaba comiendo… ¿Qué les habría dicho sobre ella? Por amor a Dios, seguro se hizo una historia en que la enaltecía al punto de una Diosa y demás… Ok vale, eso no sonaba tan mal, de hecho la idea le hizo sonreír como estúpida, sin embargo sacudió la cabeza para no permitir perderse demasiado en sus fantasías… Otra vez.

\- B-Buenas noches señor, eh… Fukawa Touko, l-lamento haberles hecho empezar sin usted – Estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero entonces el hombre negó con ambas manos.

\- ¡No te preocupes, continua comiendo por favor! Igual les dije que por favor empezaran sin mí, la verdad juraba que hoy saldría más tarde, pero luego hubo un cambio de planes… No importa, continúen--- ¿Es eso gyoza? – Ante la pregunta su esposa rió, levantándose de su asiento y llegando cerca de él, donde tomó su mano con tanta naturalidad que logró sacar nuevamente un sonrojo en la escritora.

\- Sabía que esa sería tu reacción, no te preocupes, guarde bastantes para ti – La mirada que ambos compartían… Era suficiente para saber que se decían cosas que no eran necesarias vociferar, jamás en su vida Touko había contemplado con sus propios ojos tal nivel de conexión, lo leyó muchas veces e incluso pudo haberlo descrito en más de una ocasión, pero de ahí a verlo en vivo… En realidad resultaba casi mágico, eso explicaba por qué Komaru era prácticamente un hadita del bosque capaz de alegrar a vida de cualquiera, heredó el hechizo de estas personas, por amor a Dios.

\- ¡Y están deliciosos! Bueno, aunque tú sabes de eso jeje.

\- ¡No lo dudo! Seguro también el postre está delicioso… Por cierto ¿No crees que es demasiado, Marurin? – Joder, pero esta niña tenía cada mote adorable, ya no sabría ni cómo llamarla. La mencionada se rasco la nuca mientras continuaba comiendo algo nerviosa.

\- … Admito que quizás me emocioné un poco, pero fue porque venía Touko-chan – Ya estaba, se iba a morir sentada frente a esa mesa, no podía ser posible que la estuviese haciendo sonrojar de esta manera frente a sus propios padres y ellos solo sonrieran ¿Acaso esto era tan siquiera normal? Lo peor es que se había quedado sin palabras, como si eso no fuese ya suficiente…

\- Así que lo que querías era impresionar a la señorita Fukawa ¿Eh? No sabía eso de ti, Marurin – La mencionada fue ahora quién se sonrojó, pues si lo ponían de ese modo… No era del todo mentira, aunque de momento solo pudiera hacerlo con eso. Fukawa se calmó un poco, si su familia bromeaba con ella eso quería decir que ella también podía ¿No?

\- S-Si… Jamás pensé que tendrías esa clase de intenciones ocultas ¿Eh, Omaru? ¿Algo más que deba saber? – Aquello arrancó una suave risa de ambos adultos, la menor se descolocó a tal punto que terminó inflando una mejilla con ambos brazos bajo su pecho.

\- ¡N-No tengo ninguna intención oculta! Todos saben que me gusta mucho hacer dulces, a la próxima no les haré nada – Haciéndose la indignada tomó una pequeña bola de chocolate con forma de carita sonriente y se lo llevó a los labios, su mamá entonces pareció recordar algo.

\- ¡El chocolate sonriente! Pensé que ya lo habías olvidado, recuerdo cuando Makoto y tú los comían sin parar en el sofá cuando aún estaban redondos por ser tan pequeños, te llenabas todo el pecho de chocolate y él acababa limpiando el desastre, de hecho creo que tengo unas fotos en…

\- ¡S-Suficiente! Ya estamos llenas ¿Verdad Touko-chan? – Levantándose abruptamente, la menor prácticamente arrastró a su acompañante con ella, no sin antes claro llevarse buena parte de los dulces que había preparado en una bandeja – Estaremos ahora en mi habitación.

\- G-Gracias por la cena – Pero no fue capaz de decir nada más, puesto cuando se dio cuenta estaba de nuevo en el lugar del que hacía rato había escapado, Komaru suspiró mientras pasaba el cerrojo a su puerta.

\- Ellos… A veces se emocionan demasiado.

\- Como tú – Clarificó sin derecho a réplica, de hecho la castaña no pretendía negarlo… Esa era la más grande de las verdades.

\- Bueno, sí, pero no tienes que recordármelo – Entonces, acabó echándose en el futón, invitando a la otra a hacer lo mismo, ambas empezaron a tomar dulces aleatoriamente de la bandeja, Touko en verdad pensaba que esta chica fue bendecida con una especie de mano celestial para estas cosas.

Por unos segundos no dijeron realmente nada, hasta que la menor se levantó a encender un rato una pequeña corneta con forma de megáfono color azul, dejando que sonase a través de la habitación la voz de su idol favorita… La mayor seguía pensando que no era precisamente su tipo de música, pero sin duda podía entender porque le gustaba: Había algo cautivante en ella, la forma en que la lírica se combinaba con el fondo resultaba bastante alentadora, como de quién quería transmitir un mensaje positivista… Genérico quizás, pero no por eso menos impactante, en algunas ocasiones, algo así de pequeño podía ser la diferencia entre tristeza pasajera y un suicidio, si lo sabría ella.

\- ¿Quieres ver mis dibujos? – Aun sin que ninguna se levantase Touko aceptó, de cualquier modo ella había dicho que quería mostrárselos. Komaru simplemente tanteó con sus dedos hasta dar con un pequeño bloc, el cual le pasó con algo de recelo a la mayor, extraño, jamás se hubiera imaginado que a la final le fuese a dar vergüenza.

Comparado con el que estaba en la puerta estos se veían mucho mejor… Y eso que el de la puerta no resultaba precisamente feo. En aquellos que eran viñetas podía denotarse los problemas naturales de un mangaka principiante: Desproporción entre cuadros que tendían a problemas de lectura, uno que otro error anatómico… Pero a gran escala no lo hacía nada mal, de hecho esperaba algo peor, aunque las viñetas parecían en si solo bosquejos y nada con real continuidad, puesto que más adelante podía ver dibujos aislados y prácticas de poses.

\- ¿Nunca has intentado hacer una historia completa?

\- Claro, tengo varias, pero están digitalizadas ya… Quiero decir no las he publicado o algo por el estilo, solo prefiero guardaras ahí para hacerlas ver “más bonitas”, n-no estoy segura si quiero que alguien las vea aún…

\- Entiendo, pero no deberías temer, digo no soy el más grande ejemplo de valor que pueda existir – Después de todo, sus publicaciones habían sido bajo seudónimos – Pero ahora hay muchos comics en la red y a veces tienen éxito.

\- Ese no es el problema… Solo siento que no tengo nada tan bueno para contar como mis artistas favoritas y todo lo que he hecho ya se ha visto, es… Frustrante.

\- Mira, jamás podrás ser 100% original en nada Komaru, ya en este mundo existen fórmulas que miles de autores han usado, lo único que te queda es darle… Tu propio corazón, eso lo volverá algo único jamás visto ¿Me captas? – La castaña se giró hasta tener su rostro frente a ella, suponía que tenía razón.

\- Eres muy lista Touko-chan… El día que dibuje algo y sienta que vale la pena, te lo mostraré – Sonrió en su dirección mientras la mayor desviaba la mirada hacia el cuaderno, más para ocultar su sonrojo que otra cosa… En la última página pudo ver el dibujo de una chica esbelta de lentes, cabello largo, ropa holgada y dos trencitas alrededor de su rostro… Se veía…

\- Se parece un poco a mí – Ante el comentario Komaru le retiró violentamente el cuaderno de las manos, había olvidado por completo ese boceto y ahora solo quería que le tragase la tierra.

\- Jajajaja ¿Tú crees? Jajajajaja yo no lo creo jajajaja no seas ridícula Touko-chan – Mandó a volar el bloc, mientras sus ojos se posaban en un cepillo – A-Aunque ¿No t-te gustaría que te trenzara el cabello? Bájate la capucha del suéter.

\- Supongo… que está bien.

Mientras la menor le peinaba no podía dejar de pensar en el dibujo ¿En verdad era ella? Podría jurar que hasta vio un lunar en su rostro, pero no estaba segura. En ese caso… Le alegraba no ser la única que sacaba inspiración de la otra para sus propias historias, aunque se preguntaba que podría hacer con un personaje como ella. Luego de varios minutos, la menor ya más calmada anunciaba que estaba completada su obra.

\- ¡Listo! Tu cabello es muy largo Touko-chan, es súper lindo de peinar, como el de una princesa – Debido al comentario, comenzó a acariciar nerviosamente una de las trenzas, hacía mucho que no veía esta clase de peinados en sí misma.

\- Quizás es largo pero está muy abierto… Admito que no lo corto porque hasta eso me da pereza.

\- Ya veo… Igual a mí me parece hermoso, no tienes porqué cortarlo – Aquello era un tanto irónico viniendo de alguien como Komaru, pero hey, su corte hasta el mentón lucía muy lindo, entendía porque no se lo dejaba crecer, aunque si lo hacía seguro tendría un montón de buitres detrás de ella. Nuevamente la idea le hizo molestar.

\- No era como si planease hacerlo, de todas formas – Recostándose nuevamente, se quedó observando al techo, sintiendo como un pequeño peso se acurrucaba a su lado, por alguna razón, no le incomodó.

\- ¿Quieres que traiga más dulces?

\- ¿Tienes más? Déjalo así o nos dará un coma diabético – Honestamente si sería capaz de comerlos, solo no quería que ella se moviera… De hecho, si pudiesen permanecer de esta manera por siempre, probablemente sería muy feliz. El calor de la menor resultaba ridículamente adictivo – Komaru.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Había algo más que quisieras mostrarme?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque si no… Cierra los ojos – Era muy extraño escuchar esa clase de petición de su parte, pero Komaru obedeció. Algo en el fondo en el corazón de Touko gritaba que la menor no le juzgaría, así que sin pensarlo de nuevo (porque si lo hacía seguro se arrepentiría), se abrazó al cuerpo ajeno enterrando el rostro en su pecho. La menor dio un respingo un tanto sorprendida, pero luego simplemente sonrió correspondiendo el gesto.

\- ¿Ya quieres dormir?

\- Supongo que es… Culpa de tantos dulces.

\- Si, tienes razón – Apretándola contra su cuerpo, permitió que la mayor escuchase el latido de su corazón, estaba muy cerca del mismo después de todo – Descansa bien, Touko-chan.

No respondió verbalmente, pero si asintió escondida donde estaba, en gran parte muerta de la vergüenza. Estaba segura que, de hecho, sería la primera vez en su vida en la que sería capaz de tener dulces sueños.


	12. Tradiciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y aquí lo tienen... Un capítulo de navidad en año nuevo! jajaja espero que les guste de todos modos ;v;/ la semana pasada estuve super enferma y asi no dan ganas de escribir por mucho que ames a tu OTP... Pero bueno, espero que esto los compense. De paso metí a mi waifu porque amo a mi waifu mi waifu debería salir en todos los fics de DR (?)  
> FELIZ 2017, LES DESEO TODO LO MEJOR PARA ESTE AÑO PEQUEÑOS MÍOS.

Semanas habían transcurrido desde el día en el que decidieron llevar a cabo su pijamada, desde entonces todo se desenvolvió de alguna manera… ¿Feliz? O al menos Touko jamás se había sentido tan tranquila en su vida, o querida. Komaru era la chica más atenta en el universo, juraba que cada vez cocinaba más delicioso y… Bueno, el asunto radicaba en que si con eso no subía al menos algo de peso, nunca en su vida lo lograría, además tampoco era tan tonta como le quiso hacer creer en un principio: Todas sus clases privadas habían acabado mucho mejor de lo que esperaba; parecía que en verdad estaba comprometida con su meta y, en cierto modo, eso le hacía sentir orgullosa.

… Sin mencionar que cada vez que había un logro remarcable en la menor, Touko acababa felicitándola con una caricia en la cabeza, y lo que recibía en respuesta parecía casi el meneo de cola propio de un canino, es que eso no era justo ¿Quién podía contra eso? Honestamente, dudaba que existiese ser humano en la tierra que fuese capaz de negarle nada a la chica luego de ver a través de esos ojos color oliva que parecían hechos solo para desnudar hasta lo más profundo de tu alma.

Y ahora estaba delirando otra vez.

Tenía que detenerse.

Es que eso era lo peor, que se había encontrado a sí misma en más de una ocasión pensando en cosas que definitivamente no tendría que imaginarse con la menor: ¿Desde cuándo había sido tan abierta a la posibilidad de que… Le gustase una chica? Ja, Syo en esos momentos seguro estaba retorciéndose en su interior, pero que buen chiste, que bonito modo de acabar luego de tanto navegar, quizás esa era la respuesta que tanto había buscado pero… Meh, ni que ella fuese una mujer de gran moral, no había razones para volver de este asunto un escándalo… De hecho, no había razones ni siquiera para involucrar a Komaru en esto, por una vez en su vida, Fukawa deseaba ser una persona decente con sentimientos de amor razonables o algo por el estilo… Sólo se encargaría de cuidar de ella con todas las fuerzas de su ser y no permitir que nada malo le ocurriese, esa clase de amor sano y bonito que nunca fue capaz de narrar o le había atraído leer… El que no se basaba en poseer, sino buscar la felicidad ajena.

No sonaba para nada como ella.

Pero siempre podía intentar ¿No?

Que frustración… Mientras pensaba en cuanto su vida se iba por el mismísimo caño, escuchó como un sonido familiar la sacaba de sus ridículas ensoñaciones: El teléfono, este último trimestre, había hecho más uso de ese aparato del que estaba segura había hecho en su vida, sin mencionar que incluso gente de la universidad le escribía con más regularidad ¿Pero qué estaba ocurriendo?

_{Omaru_ _♥}: ¡Buenos días Touko-chan!_ _ヽ(_ _・_ _∀_ _・)_ _ﾉ ¿Dormiste bien?  Bueno… La verdad te escribo porque quería ir de compras navideñas y Cheko estará ocupada estos días con su familia en la costa así que ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?  (*/ω_ _＼) ¡No quiero ir sola! Además seguro nos divertiremos juntas._

Compras.

Compras navideñas, ah.

¿Se refería a aquél inacabable menjunje de ropa, maquillaje, regalos o lo que sea? No estaba muy segura… Después de todo su fobia social estaba lejos de ser curada, pero tampoco le apetecía ver a la menor sola por todas esas tiendas, conociendo su suerte nada bueno podía salir de ahí… Ya estaba, la acompañaría solo por si acaso… Dios, en que lío se estaba metiendo ahora.

_{_ _♥_ _❀Touko-chan_ _♥_ _❀}:  Si… Estoy bien, podría acompañarte por un rato supongo, mientras no se haga demasiado tarde._

Ah… pero es que todo el tiempo tenía que sonar como una anciana o de lo contrario no sería ella ¿A que si, Touko? Segundos transcurrieron antes de recibir una contestación.

_{Omaru_ _♥}: ¡Me alegra mucho!_ _ヽ(_ _♡_ _‿♡)_ _ノ Te veo el viernes en la pastelería, las tiendas no están muy lejos de allí después de todo, no te preocupes, yo espero a que acabes tus deberes en la universidad._

… Tan comprensiva, como siempre.

Bueno, podía intentar divertirse haciendo cosas “normales” ¿No? Ella misma era una chica, algo de chispa debería tener para todo ese asunto de las compras, solo tenía que tener un poco más de fé en sí misma.

* * *

 

 - ¡Touko-chan, mira! Es un vestido largo, seguro te quedaría precioso, con lo alta y bonita que eres quiero decir – Ah… Ya empezábamos, lo peor era que quién se veía encantadora era la menor: Seguía sin explicarse cómo podía usar una falda corta en invierno pero hey, ella no era quién para cuestionar la moda de las señoritas escolares de hoy en día. Además medias altas, un suéter grueso color azul más un pequeño gorro tejido con orejitas caídas, de verdad… Sentía que debía cuidarla de cualquier mirada malintencionada con la que se pudieran cruzar, incluso si esa era la suya propia.

\- ¿No querrás decir que es porque siempre llevo ropa así? Como hoy por ejemplo – Aunque debía admitir que en esta ocasión había puesto un poco más de esfuerzo, no quería desentonar con la menor después de todo, la mencionada solo rió.

\- Pensé que vestías así porque sabías cuan bien te luce ¡Pero ahora lo sabes! Si yo me pusiese una falda larga me vería muy extraña, mis piernas no sirven para eso – Negando con una de sus manos, Komaru se aferró con fuerza al brazo de su acompañante… De haber sido otra persona, Touko probablemente se habría sobresaltado y empezado a gritarle allí mismo, pero no le nacía, de hecho, así se sentía incluso más cálida.

\- Supongo que me alegra saber que… No tomo tan malas decisiones después de todo.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Te lo he dicho como un millón de veces! Definitivamente deberías comprarlo, sip – Empujándola al interior del local, Touko aún se mostraba algo renuente… Tenía una abertura un tanto reveladora en uno de los costados y en su vida se había puesto algo que mostrase tan siquiera un poco de piel, pero a fin de cuentas quizás si se vería bien con algo así ¿No? Diablos, esta nueva autoestima empezaba a ser un tanto bien recibida.

En lo que entraba al local mientras su acompañante pedía animadamente a la vendedora por un vestido en ese modelo de su talla para probablemente hacérselo poner, su mirada se desvió por un par de segundos a otra de las secciones: Pijamas. Eran modelos realmente parecidos a los que Komaru solía usar, en uno de los maniquíes, se topó con cierto modelo que llamó su atención: completamente blanco, un pequeño short que asemejaba la piel felpuda de una ovejita con una camiseta ajustada a juego ¡Y por qué tenía los cuernitos y hasta un collar! ¿Qué clase de persona usaría eso para dormir?

Ay no, se imaginaba perfectamente quién lo usaría.

“Touko-chan…”

… Y ahora incluso podía oír su voz en la cabeza, ya sabía que significaba esto, lo sabía y no quería que ocurriese, no en medio de la tienda departamental, no cuando había sido capaz de reprimirlo por semanas con éxito, vamos Fukawa, tenías que ser fuerte, no era el momento, de hecho jamás sería el momento, es más, deberías estar pendiente de cuando te trajesen el jodido vestido que se supone te ibas a medir y…

Por todos los santos osos de peluche que Komaru se vería preciosa en esa bendita pijama, no, más que preciosa, con la cantidad de curvas que tenía esa mujer seguro le luciría de ensueño, de paso acostada en una bonita sabana de seda, con los ojos entrecerrados  por el sueño, pidiéndole que le acompañase un rato, porque esta tan sola e indefensa…

\- Fukawa-chan ¿Qué clase de cara es esa? – De repente una voz conocida la sacó de su ensoñación, haciéndola sobresaltarse de tal modo que acabó gritando de manera audible al sentirse descubierta.

\- ¡AHHHHHH! ¡POR AMOR A DIOS! ¡S-SÉ QUE NUNCA HAS TENIDO MODALES PEDAZO DE VACA CON EXCESO DE ESTEROIDES, PERO NO ES PARA QUE ME ASUSTES ASÍ! – Tomándose el pecho con una mano, como si intentase sostenerse el corazón, la más alta empezó a respirar de manera agitada, pero que felicidad, de todas las personas por las que pudo ser descubierta justo tenía que ser por esta idiota. La morena frente a ella se cruzó de brazos, inflando una de sus mejillas.

\- ¡Oye, pues discúlpame! ¡Y no me trates así, eh! Yo sólo preguntaba, porque pusiste una cara súper rara mientras mirabas al pasillo – Aunque en cierto grado, ya estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de reacciones por parte de la escritora - ¿Estás sola?

\- ¡Touko-chan! ¿Ocurrió algo? – Alarmada por el grito, Komaru corrió en dirección de las otras chicas, la más alta intentando incorporarse luego de haber sido capturada con la guardia baja, genial, ahora tenía que lidiar con dos pares de pechos gigantes y cabezas llenas de aire, como si una sola a la vez no fuese suficiente.

\- ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?

\- Oh vaya, no sabía que habías venido de compras con una amiga – Sonriente, la morena se inclinó frente a una confundida Komaru - ¡Mucho gusto! Soy Aoi Asahina, estaba vigilando que Fukawa-chan no hiciese alguna cosa rara - … Excelente, ahora iba a quedar como la loca, bueno, ni que fuesen mentiras de hecho…

\- ¡Así que son amigas! Yo soy Komaru Naegi, el gusto es mío – “Amigo el ratón del queso” pensó Touko en su interior, en el rostro de la morena fue evidente la sorpresa.

\- ¿Naegi? ¿No serás…? – Pero antes de poder acabar con su pregunta, la vendedora traía en brazos el vestido de hacía unos cuantos segundos. Komaru prácticamente brincó sobre la punta de sus pies; cubría el cuello pero dejaba un poco al descubierto la espalda y lado de la pierna, además la pedrería que adornaba todo el terciopelo vinotinto era en verdad preciosa.

\- ¡Mira Touko-chan! Es que está hecho para ti, pruébatelo

\- Oh ¿Están comprando cosas? ¡Yo también quiero ver! Seguro le luce muy bonito – Y de repente, la mayor se vió empujada por ambas chicas hacia los probadores.

Bueno, una vez al año no hacía daño.

Viéndose en el espejo… ¿En verdad esa era ella? O la vida le había embellecido o Komaru tenía en verdad muy buen ojo para estas cosas… Había olvidado la última vez que se sintió así de bonita, si es que en alguna ocasión existió algo así claro está. Era una cosa que no usaría con regularidad, de eso estaba segura, pero para algún momento especial quizás… Pero vaya, en serio que no esperaba verse de ese modo.

Al salir, se topó con las miradas sorprendidas de ambas chicas, en serio no más faltaba que viniese un mosco y les entrase por las bocas.

\- ¡Te ves preciosa, Touko-chan! Sabía que era perfecto para ti.

\- En serio Fukawa… Si no fuese porque te vi entrar a ese probador podría jurar que eres una persona completamente distinta.

\- Pues vaya, gracias – Acomodándose las gafas se cruzó de brazos, sin embargo debía admitir que se sentía bastante divertida con todo esto, una de sus sonrisas torcidas hizo entonces aparición – Pero no se acostumbren demasiado, que no soy su modelo ¿Eh?

\- La verdad no me aburriría de verte probándote ropa bonita jeje – Ahhhh ¿Cómo Komaru podía ser tan honesta con estas cosas? Claro, porque ella era un ser puro, un ente celestial que no andaba pensando cómo se vería ella en una pijama de ovejita…

\- Y-Ya, pero no me probaré más.

\- No lo hagas, te regalaré ese – Los ojos de la escritora se abrieron como platos, pero qué estaba… - No te puedes negar, es por todo lo que me has enseñado estas semanas Touko-chan, de verdad quería agradecértelo de algún modo ¡Y ese vestido se te ve muy lindo!

\- Komaru-chan me comentó que has sido su tutora durante las últimas semanas, en verdad estoy sorprendida, jamás pensé que tendrías la paciencia para hacer algo así, resulta que en el fondo si eres una chica muy dulce “Touko-chan” – La morena imitó el tono con que la castaña se refería a ella, logrando que ambas se sonrojasen en el proceso, pero que bonita víspera de navidad… Atrapada con este par de idiotas.

\- H-Haz lo que quieras… Después no te quejes conmigo si no tienes dinero para hacer tus galletas y esas cosas – Komaru rió por lo bajo esperando a que se cambiase, sabía por su rostro que le había gustado mucho, la verdad no podía pedir más.

Descubrieron entonces que la morena solo andaba allí de paso en búsqueda de un obsequio en especial, así que decidieron invitarla a pasar la tarde con ellas (O más bien, Komaru le invitó). Pasearon por todas las tiendas que consiguieron, hicieron que Touko les modelase aún más cosas, intentando evitar el impulso de Komaru por comprárselas y quedar endeudada de por vida. Además Touko también aprovechó el momento para hacerle medir ropa a ella… Una más corta que la otra, pero hey, su cara de vergüenza no se la sacaría nunca nadie de la mente, aunque por otro lado Asahina se veía bastante cómoda usando prendas así… Las dos caras de la moneda, suponía, y eso que ambas tenían cuerpos bastantes parecidos… Menuda envidia.

En todo caso, acabaron las tres con más bolsas de las que podían sostener, merendando en un maid café que Touko calificó como extremadamente rosa, con pastelitos rosa, bebidas rosa, maids rosa, todo era rosa en ese jodido lugar… Y estaba realmente delicioso, claro, nunca tanto como las cosas que Komaru le preparaba, pero la mencionada se sentía como niño con juguete nuevo, así que no la bajaría de su nube, y ni qué decir del espectáculo que ofrecieron las maids a final de la tarde, juraba que si la castaña no había llorado, era porque le daba vergüenza con ellas, porque si no…

Aquello había sido suficiente diversión por una tarde, o al menos Touko ya sentía que toda su sociabilidad del año entero había sido agotada, se despidieron entonces en la parada de autobús donde ambas chicas intercambiaron números de teléfono antes de que la morena fuese la primera en irse. Había que ver que a Komaru no le costaba en lo absoluto hacer amigos nuevos, pero eso era cosa de su personalidad… No entendía cómo podían existir personas así.

Ambas decidieron sentarse en la banca, al parecer el bus que tomó la otra chica era una ruta principal pues el lugar había quedado prácticamente desierto.

\- ¿Te divertiste, Touko-chan? – Vaya… Pues ahora que lo pensaba, tan mal no había estado.

\- Si… Digo, no creas que haré esto de nuevo dentro de los próximos ocho meses, creo que me quedé sin energía para lo que queda de año.

\- Lo bueno es que ya queda poco para que acabe – riendo nuevamente, esta vez también se sumó una pequeña carcajada de la mayor – Pero me alegra mucho que te divirtieses, yo también lo hice ¡Y mucho! Ha sido una linda manera de casi terminar el año.

Touko simplemente asintió… Hasta que empezó a sentir cierta extraña molestia. Decidió entonces observar hacia arriba y lo que vió la heló por completo.

Un muérdago.

Un jodido muérdago.

En la banca del autobús.

Palideciendo cada vez no fue capaz de quitar su vista de el, al punto en que Komaru también alzó la vista para encontrarse con el pedacito de planta que coquetamente colgaba de ahí. Vamos, sabía que significaba, lo había visto en incontables mangas y…

\- T-Tranquila Touko-chan, no tienes que hacer nada jaja… Es sólo si quieres digo… No sé.

\- ¿Tú quieres? – La pregunta alertó de tal manera a la menor, que no tuvo más opción que sonrojarse hasta las orejas mientras observaba directamente al suelo.

\- S-Supongo que quizás… Un besito en la mejilla ¿No estaría tan mal?

\- Un beso en la mejilla…

Entonces, Komaru sintió como su mentón era levantado por la diestra de la escritora quién se había deshecho de sus lentes y ahora descansaban en su regazo, segundos tardó en procesar que aquello sobre sus labios no eran otra cosa que los labios ajenos, haciéndose paso sin prisa ni pausa en un beso cuya intensidad variaba con cada segundo que transcurría, primero muy suave… Y luego no tanto.

Quizás este sería su regalo de navidad.

La verdad, dudaba poder recibir algo mejor que eso.


	13. Sospecha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Adivinen quién volvió! Holi, la uni me está matando y para cereza del pastel mi pc está fallando muchísimo ; ; asi que bueno... Trataré de no tardarme tanto de nuevo porque en verdad amo escribir de este par, pero uds entenderán como están las cosas.

\- Fukawa-san, por favor despierte – Con apaño, cierto chico intentaba sacar de sus ensoñaciones a su compañera quién permanecía en el más profundo de los sueños sobre su escritorio; al punto de babear los papeles que minutos antes cuando, aún llena de energía, se había dedicado a llenar tan minuciosamente – Fukawa-san en serio, ya casi será la hora de irnos…

Por todos los cielos, ni siquiera dándole toques en el hombro esta mujer despertaba ¿Ahora qué iba a hacer? A Komaeda no le gustaba realmente ser brusco con las chicas, eso no estaba bien, por lo que recurriría a técnicas un poco bajas pero que, con regularidad, terminaban siendo bastante efectivas, para bien o para mal.

Se acercó hasta el oído ajeno, levantando un poco el cabello que lo cubría, su tono de voz descendiendo unos cuantos decibeles, a sabiendas del efecto que eso tenía en personas como su compañera – Fukawa-san, iré a declararme a Hinata-kun…

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ESPERA, ESPERA DEJAME TRAER LA CÁM--- - Instantes después, la menor se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y… ¡Este idiota lo había hecho otra vez! Ay, debería dejar de ser tan obvia con sus gustos y pasiones, que un día de estos, como hoy mismo, la dejarían delatándose por sí misma – POR UN DEMONIO ¿QUÉ TE PASA? NO ME PUEDES DESPERTAR ASÍ.

\- Jajaja… ¡Buenas tardes, dormilona! ¿Pues qué quería qué hiciera? Era decirle eso o comunicarle que su novia se encontraba en la cocina de su departamento esperándole con una sonrisa, dulces, un delantal y mucho amor, francamente la segunda sonaba más tentadora, pero eso le habría hecho correr como alma que lleva el diablo y pues, usted conoce que mi condición física no es la mejor, no habría podido alcanzarla – El rostro de la chica se tornó en una extraña mezcla, conformada por la vergüenza, indignación… ¿Y un atisbo de felicidad? No estaba segura, pero sus ganas de asesinar a este infeliz se acrecentaban como la espuma del mar tras una marea alta.

\- ¿D-DE QUÉ NOVIA ESTÁS HABLANDO? –Hasta donde ella sabía, no había hecho ni un comentario, de hecho no estaba segura tan siquiera de que su relación pudiese… ¿Eso pensaba Komaru que eran? ¿DE ALGÚN MODO ESTE TIPEJO SE DIO CUENTA? No podía ser, jaja, sería absurdo, mejor no darle más vueltas e ignorarlo – Sabes qué, mejor ni me respondas, eh. Terminé todo lo que se supone que debía hacer hoy, me largo.

\- Vale, de hecho para eso quería que te despertaras, puedes retirarte, recuerda firmar la asistencia ¿Está bien? – La chica asintió observando como el mayor se iba con paso calmado, pero antes de dejarlo marchar, decidió que si él iba a meterse en su vida dándole estos horrorosos sustos, lo justo era que ella hiciese lo mismo.

\- Heeh, pero si algún día tienes las bolas p-para decirle al tío del cabello de rayo que te tiene como doncella de cuento medieval, deberías avisarme para poder presenciar el ridículo que harás.

\- Lamentablemente para ti, ya pasé por ese ridículo, dos veces, y dudo que vaya a permitirme haber una tercera – Los ojos de la escritora se abrieron como platos, firmando con rapidez solo para poder ver la expresión en el rostro del mayor, cuya voz sufrió una evidente decaída ante esas últimas palabras… ¿De verdad lo había hecho? Intentaría arreglar las cosas, pero ella era Touko Fukawa, y si en algo era experta, eso era en cagarla sin saber cómo reparar el daño.

\- … No seas idiota – Tomando sus cosas, pasó a su lado antes de seguir caminando sin verle de nuevo - ¿Te haces llamar hombre? ¡Pues vuelve a intentar, zoquete! Rendirse es de cobardes que no quieren de verdad. Hasta luego.

No había visto su cara, pero ya podía perfectamente imaginarse la expresión ajena.

Ella, por supuesto, se había visto infinidad de veces en la misma posición que el mayor, y era una mierda, así sin filtros, de paso que con este masoquismo al que había sido condenada por toda su vida no conocía con exactitud si en alguna ocasión la historia se repetiría y…

… Pero ahora todo era diferente…

De hecho, se encontraba en un lado de la balanza que le resultaba impropio, desconocido, en cierto punto irreal ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Podía ser que esta situación no era sino una cortina de humo para una eventual metida de pata? Si para eso había nacido ella: Con el propósito de arruinar todo lo que le daba paz a su vida. Aunque pensándolo bien, no sería tan malo tener que humillarse a sí misma si eso resultaba en un beneficio para cierta señorita de lindos ojos y aún más hermoso corazón, de hecho, por ella valía la pena el esfuerzo…

Estaba desvariando, otra vez ¿Cómo es que le hacía para diario soportarse a sí misma? Incluso cuando en estos tiempos dudaba de su propia voluntad con mucha menor intensidad. Para intentar calmarse palpó en búsqueda de su móvil, segundos antes de ir a por la música, encontró una notificación abierta, pero que estaba segura no haber leído antes:

_{Omaru_ _♥}: ¡Touko-chan! Tomé la copia de tu llave que escondes bajo la alfombra, estoy haciéndote de cenar ya que pasaba por aquí, avísame cuando vengas a casa ¿Está bien?_

Parada allí, con un claro declive entre la ira y el más honesto de los encantos, Touko acomodó sus gafas permitiéndose a sí misma sonrojarse; por un lado no podía encontrarse más dichosa, por amor a los cielos, era como haberse ganado una esposa o algo por el estilo, por otro, ahora se sentía aún más imbécil ante sus propias dudas existenciales, las cuales siempre resultaban siendo completamente derrumbadas por el pequeño ángel que entró a su vida a demostrarle que quizás no todo era tan malo como, hasta ahora, el tiempo le había demostrado, además por supuesto, estaba el último, tercer maldito lado:

…………………………………… ESE GRANDÍSIMO IMBÉCIL CON PELOS DE MOPA SE LAS IBA A PAGAR MAÑANA MISMO POR ESTAR LEYENDO MENSAJES QUE NO LE INCUMBÍAN.

* * *

 

 

\- Touko-chan ¿Si quedó bien? Mmm, creo que se me pasó un poco la mano con el queso, pero juraba que sería mejor así, no lo sé… - ¿Pasarse de mano? ¿Pero de qué demonios hablaba esta mujer? Si todo estaba enteramente delicioso, jamás había probado una pizza que supiera así de bien, de hecho, estaba gratamente sorprendida de saber que algo hecho en casa pudiese tener incluso más calidad que comprado de un local especializado en dicha comida.

\- ¡De que hablas! Si está ridículamente bueno, de verdad Omaru, tienes manos de… De no sé qué, el punto es que son una bendición – Si alguien, quién sea, le hubiese dicho que tendría una persona con la suficiente osadía de no sólo perseguirla, irrumpir a su hogar sin permiso, que fuese capaz de hacerle una cena de aquellas de las que no había disfrutado por manos de sus propios progenitores algún día, Touko probablemente se habría reído en sus caras y dejándoles hablando solos sin derecho a réplica, eso o haberles dado un buen golpe, pero mira que la vida aún resultaba capaz de darle sorpresas… Komaru simplemente sonrió.

\- Jaja siempre dices eso, así jamás voy a mejorar si no criticas lo que hago ¡Vamos! No me voy a enojar.

\- ¿Qué demonios te voy a criticar si está en extremo delicioso? Yo apenas y sé cocinar algo porque, de lo contrario moriría por inanición o qué sé yo… En cambio mírame ahora, ni siquiera pongo cuidado al comer, tengo la cara llena de salsa carbonara - Cosa que, efectivamente, era verdad.

\- De hecho es napolitana, pero vaya, entonces ya no insistiré más en el asunto. La verdad es que me hace muy feliz que comas todo eso sin quejarte, en realidad ni siquiera lo piensas antes de darle una probada y… ¿Me llena un poco de orgullo? Porque nunca pensé que alguien disfrutaría tanto de esto… Sólo por tu reacción, me dan más y más ganas de hacerte más cosas… - Por supuesto que esta clase de comentario no pasaría desapercibido por alguien con la mente tan perversa como la poseída por la escritora, quién terminó atorándose con el trozo de pizza que actualmente se encontraba devorando, provocando que su acompañante tuviese que levantarse a darle palmaditas en la espalda - ¡¿Touko estás bien?!

\- S-Si… Me tomaste fuera de base, e-eso es todo… geez… - Tenía que dejar de malinterpretar las cosas de esa manera, esta mujer era demasiado pura como para tan siquiera osar imaginar las cosas que pasaron por su mente, de hecho, ni siquiera podrían hacer dichas cosas si no eran…

Ay no.

Otra vez la pregunta necia del día.

Touko ¿Es qué tenías siempre que arruinarte el momento para ser feliz?

Se quedó entonces por unos segundos aun observando la comida frente a ella, que aunque seguía viéndose tan apetitosa como antes… Ahhh. Todo resultaba frustrante en demasía, pero quizás lo mejor sería salir al fin de esta duda que la había estado consumiendo desde hacía horas ya, o, siendo más honesta consigo misma, se había visto con la misma interrogante durante días enteros. Era probable que la menor se viese en la misma disyuntiva ¿O quizás no? Conociendo a Komaru, para ella seguro todo sería tan claro como el agua.

A veces, le gustaría ser igual de honesta consigo misma. Aunque ese no era el problema de raíz, lo sabía perfectamente.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- No… Bueno S-Si… Eh, tengo una pregunta… - De inmediato, y más por instinto que otra cosa, la diestra de la mayor fue a parar a sus labios, dejando que en aquellos dígitos se marcara la impresión de sus dientes, hacía tiempo que no se mordía de ese modo, sin embargo, también hacía mucho que no se sentía tan nerviosa por algo que tuviese que decir - …

\- S-Sólo pregúntalo Touko-chan, me estás asustando…

\- Claro, claro, es lo natural, si actúo como una loca – Tras un suspiro intentó llenarse, entonces, de determinación - … ¿Qué se supone qué somos, Komaru?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Hablo de que nombre… Le das a nuestra relación… Eso – Las esmeraldas de la menor se abrieron en genuino asombro, no pensaba que en verdad le fuese a realizar esa clase de pregunta. Ante lo repentino el rostro de la mayor comenzó a tornarse de una fuerte tonalidad escarlata, que poco a poco, fue perseguida por el sonrojo de la aludida, quién tuvo que desviar la mirada por unos instantes.

\- Ah… Es eso jaja… ¿N-No lo sé? Aún no le he dado un… ¿Nombre? Supongo que no puede ser amistad, yo no h-hago contigo lo que hago con mis otros amigos…

\- De hecho, no sabes cuánto me alivia escuchar eso – Porque vamos, de sólo imaginarlo, Touko ya podía sentir la bilis subiéndole a través del esófago, la castaña atinó a reír aún sin verla.

\- Vamos, tampoco soy tan distraída sabes… Ehh ¿Entonces está bien si te llamo mi…? – La voz aguda y calma de su acompañante se oía cada segundo más baja, como si decir lo que intentaba sacarse del sistema fuese algo realmente difícil, aunque en cierto grado, así era - ¿…Novia?

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! – La sola mención de la palabra hizo que un grito, agudo y bastante resonante hiciera eco a través de las paredes de la cocina, Komaru terminó cayendo sobre sus rodillas con una mano en el corazón, mientras intentaba llenar de oxigeno sus pulmones, al notarlo y sintiéndose terriblemente mal por haberla asustado de ese modo, Touko se agachó para darle una mano - ¡Lo siento! ¡L-Lo siento mucho! ¿Estás bien?

\- S-Si… No esperaba esa reacción jajaja… ¡Qué rayos digo! ¡Me aterraste!

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Perdón! Perdón… - Sentadas ambas en el suelo durante varios segundos sólo fueron capaces de mirarse, hasta que de último momento, las risas acapararon el mismo espacio que ambas ocupaban – Somos idiotas.

\- Un poquito nada más – Intentando dejar este asunto enterrado, la menor se levantó extendiendo su mano, la cual no tardó demasiado en ser ocupada por la diestra ajena - ¿Esa era tú pregunta?

\- ¿Te parece poco? Si quieres otra, no me hago responsable por lo que pueda ocurrir – Escuchó entonces esa risa que en serio le encantaba, suave y dulce, que solo podía venir de la calma que mantenía, en cierto grado, la chica junto a ella.

\- No, la verdad no, aunque yo si tengo una… Bueno no es una pregunta, es… Mejor mira tú misma – Curiosa ante el repentino cambio de voz y actitud en la castaña, Touko se inclinó sobre su hombro, pues al parecer era algo que se encontraba en la pantalla de su móvil – Desde hace unos días me he sentido vigilada, no sé qué ocurre, al principio pensé que sólo me encontraba paranoica, pero ahora… Esta mañana noté una silueta tras de mi mientras desayunaba en el parque con Cheko, ella también la notó – En la foto, podía verse claramente una figura femenina de largo cabello, pero debido a la lejanía no resultaba notable un rasgo en particular resaltante, lo cual era… Bastante extraño – Creo que notó que le tomé una foto, no la vi de nuevo en el resto del día…

\- Vale, eso no es normal en lo absoluto… De hecho no me gusta nada – Sobre todo luego del pequeño incidente de hacía un par de meses, sin embargo ¿Tendría relación? Era absurdo, Komaru y su amiga habían sido simples víctimas, no tenía caso que alguien quisiera seguirlas ¿No es así? – Debes salir conmigo – Y ante esa petición, la aludida abrió los ojos como platos - ¡Quiero decir! ¿T-Te está siguiendo, no? Tengo más ojo para estas cosas, vale quizás no yo, pero _ella_ sí, s-sabes a lo que me refiero… Si en verdad te está persiguiendo, llegaremos a la raíz de este problema.

\- ¿En verdad? No quisiera meterte en problemas Touko-chan… Pero admito que la parte de salir juntas me hace muy feliz – Con que eso eh… Sabía que… Ahhh, un demonio, era su novia ¡Claro que podían salir juntas!

\- Es un trato entonces, quizás sean solo ideas tuyas pero… Nunca está de más investigar.

\- Por eso es que lo acepto, pero antes de hablar más sobre el asunto ¿No terminarás lo que con taaaanto cariño hice para ti?

\- Bajo esa carita inocente puedes ser muy persistente ¿Sabes? – Sin previo aviso, sobre la mejilla contraria fue depositado un suave beso, que encendió cual si se tratasen de luces navideñas el rostro de la menor – Lo bueno es que yo también tengo mis métodos.


End file.
